


Repopulate

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Breeding Kink, Breeding Slave, Choking, Cum Inflation, Drugged Sex, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Gross Porn, Magic Collaring, More Fucked Up/Kink tags to come, Mpreg, On Indefinite Hiatus, Other, Pregnancy, Sexual Slavery, Size Kink, Slavery, Somnophilia, collaring, cum kink, repeated rape, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: The Swapfell Underground needs repopulating, the Queen decides petty criminals would be perfect for the job. Unfortunately for Papyrus he's a petty criminal.A good alternative title would be: 'Swapfell Papyrus Suffers'.[This fic is currently on hiatus. I don't know when I'll be able to work on it again, or even if I ever will, but I hope to one day. For now though, I'm not in a good place to work on it and thus I'm not going to force myself to, the fic as well as all my other writing would suffer heavily if I did. Sorry for the disappointment.]





	1. What Could Possibly Go Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 69th fic, yay! :)

“Papyrus you need to stop,” Sans said, frowning as Papyrus sat at the kitchen table, putting them at near eye level.

“Stop what?” Papyrus could guess what he meant. This wasn’t the first time they’d had this conversation and it wouldn’t be the last.

Sans’ frown deepened as he tapped his foot and crossed his arms. “Gambling, what do you think I’m talking about?”

Papyrus sighed as he dumped his wallet out on the table. The gold coins clinked as they landed in a little pile. It was smaller than Papyrus would’ve liked but better than nothing. “Ya didn’t have a problem with my gambling before. In fact, ya quite liked it ‘cause of all this.” He gestured to the pile of gold. All of it he’d won tonight by playing cards in the back of the local bar that used to belong to Muffet before she disappeared and was now run by Cupcake, her giant cupcake spider pet. He still worried about her but no matter how hard he tired he couldn’t find her but she wasn’t dead, he knew that for a fact; someone like her wouldn’t die that easily… and Cupcake would know.

“That was _before_ it being illegal actually mattered,” Sans snapped. Ever since the penultimate human soul needed to break the Barrier had been acquired, Queen Toriel had decided to be _much_ stricter about upholding the law and militarizing everything in her preparations to invade the Surface once the final human soul was obtained and the Barrier was finally broken. Judging by how long it typically was between humans falling down here they had _years_ to prepare, making all this frenzy not worth it and not sustainable.

“If I were doing my fucking _job_ I’d have to arrest you, you know that, right?” Sans continued, starting to get worked up as he always did whenever they had this conversation. “And if you get caught I’ll get in trouble too for allowing this.”

“You’re not allowing anything though,” Papyrus said. “You’re actively trying to get me to stop.”

“I’m not arresting you like I’m supposed to, so yes, I am _letting_ you do it. Which I _shouldn’t_ do because _one_ day you’ll get caught and then… you’ll end up in _jail_. You _know_ how the Prison Guards treat prisoners and what they do them and what they _let_ the prisoners do to each other. It’s only gotten _worse_ since all these stupid fucking laws began being enforced.”

“Are you… worried ‘bout me?” Papyrus didn’t want to assume but though Sans had brought up the possibility of jail more than a few times he’d never gotten this heated about it.

Sans growled and for a second or two it seemed liked he wasn’t going to answer. “Yes, I’m fucking worried about you,” he said surprisingly almost calm. “I saw the state of the Snowdin Prison earlier today, it’s… not good. Half of Snowdin’s population is locked up in there.” It was an exaggeration no doubt but the streets were noticeably less populated because suddenly all but the pettiest of petty crimes ended in jail time – a stupid attempt to get the populace to behave become disciplined, ready to invade the Surface as soon as the final human fell. Things couldn’t go on like this for long without something giving violently under the pressure. That wasn’t either of their concerns though, or at least not yet.

“I’ll be fine, I _promise_.” Papyrus didn’t make promises lightly. “I’m super-duper careful and if I ever _do_ get caught I can just teleport away.” He’d had to once all ready and had gotten away fine, no one had even looked for him.

Sans groaned before turning around and leaving. The sound of his door slamming shut came from upstairs seconds later. Exactly how every confrontation they had about this ended.

They did a similar song and dance every week or so, whenever Sans was around when Papyrus returned from the bar with his winnings – he was an expert at most card games so he won more often than he lost. Which was why he couldn’t just stop, he’d been fired from the Royal Guard because the standards for one had risen, not much but enough to weed him out because he was too lazy – turns out sleeping through half his shifts and skipping three or four a week was not acceptable. Sans had been demoted under order of the Queen because of his relation to Papyrus – he’d been furious about it but surprisingly most of his rage had been directed towards the Queen and now Papyrus – and was now just an ordinary Guard again, one step above desk clerk. They wouldn’t be able to continue to pay for the house with his paycheck alone not to mention also eat enough to survive. He knew that which was the sole reason he didn’t make as big a deal of Papyrus’ gambling habits – even with that they were barely scraping by these days though because of how little he could make doing it due to how much poorer everyone was.

Papyrus had _tried_ multiple times to get another job or two but no one around here would hire him, he was notorious for having a low work ethic. So, gambling it was. He wouldn’t get caught, anyone wanting to rat him out would be ratting out the whole ring _and_ themselves too. And he could teleport away if he had to, so it’d be fine.

The Underground would get through this tyrannical spell the Queen was going through – she’d move on from it herself, someone would overthrow her, or the final human would fall, allowing them to break the Barrier and enact her plan, the least likely potential outcome due to how far apart the humans falling were – and everyone would move on with their lives. For everyone’s sake it would hopefully happen soon.


	2. Everything Goes Wrong

The handcuffs clicked as the Guard – a polar bear monster – secured them around Papyrus’ wrists as she bent him over the table. It was covered in spilled beer, playing cards, and poker chips. There was dust too of the mouse monster who’d stupidly tried to fight when the Guards burst in. Papyrus had tried to teleport out but they had a magic blocker. They’d easily overpowered him and everyone else in the room with numbers and superior armor and weaponry. A group of them had even invaded from the back exit at the same time, trapping Papyrus and everyone else inside.

The Guard tugged him back upright rougher than she needed to be. “Let’s go boys,” she said in rough croaking voice that matched the large burn mark on her face and muzzle, like she’d gone bobbing for apples in a bucket of fire just for fun. She pushed Papyrus towards the door, the other Guards holding their new prisoners followed suit.

The Snowdrake who’d ratted the gambling circle out was standing by the door, looking smug; he’d no doubt been paid well for his betrayal. Papyrus glared at him, flashing magic into his eye sockets to make sure the asshole got the message, growling as he was marched past. The Snowdrake flinched, taking a small step back. Papyrus was going to _kill_ him as soon he was out of jail. Or one of the others in the room would – Papyrus could teleport though so he was most likely to get to him first – no matter what though he was as good as dead.

The walk to Snowdin Prison was short, less than five minutes at the unnecessary fast past the Guards forced them into. And thus it wasn’t long before Papyrus and his gambling pals were shoved into an already occupied cell, the one that seemed to be the closest to empty at least.

Their three cellmates looked sickly and only one looked up to see what was going on before immediately slumping back down. Papyrus put himself as far away as possible in the corner by the bars, huddling in his large jacket for warmth. His companions followed suit as they all settled down to wait for whatever would happen next.

***

As Sans started his preparations to prepare supper his phone went off in his pocket. Pulling it out and checking the caller ID revealed that it was Dogaressa calling. Despite his demotion the Snowdin Dog Guard – as they liked to call themselves – remained loyal to him. Even Doggo who’d been the most contrary towards him in the past still reported to him and followed his orders – most of the time anyway. If one of them was calling it had to be important so he answered it.

“Papyrus has been arrested,” Dogaressa said.

“What?” Sans better have heard that wrong. Papyrus had promised _just_ last night that he’d be careful.

“Papyrus was arrested,” Dogamy repeated.

“He got caught gambling,” Dogaressa continued.

“And was thrown into Snowdin Prison.”

“Okay, thanks for me telling me, I’ll take care of it,” Sans said before hanging up, somehow managing to keep his voice composed, not even skipping a beat. He almost slammed his phone into the counter top but that would break it and he couldn’t afford to get a new one. So, he forced himself to set it gently down instead as he took a deep breath.

For perhaps the first time in his life he wished he hadn’t been wrong about something. It was doubtful that this would go to court and even if it did the judge _always_ declared the defendant guilty unless they were rich enough to pay her off, which Sans and Papyrus were nowhere close to. It would cost them even more because Papyrus _was_ guilty, of a _stupid_ crime that had no business being punishable like this. This corrupt _bullshit_ system was the _worst_.

Sans hurriedly – but still neatly – put away the cooking stuff he’d taken out. He then pocketed his phone and went back upstairs to put his Guard uniform back on before heading out the door.

 

“Your bro’s been arrested,” the Snowdin Jailer – an old (for Snowdin) platypus monster with a bad case of mange – said with a smug self-satisfied laugh as Sans walked in. “I hope you get kicked off the Guard for it.”

If Sans were still in charge he would’ve told him to shut the fuck up and probably would’ve demoted or straight up fired him for his insolence too. _But_ as the Jailer he was higher ranked than Sans’ lowly standard Guard status. Meaning Sans had to be respectful – if he had blood the very thought of doing that would’ve made it boil.

“I’m here to see him,” he said stiffly. If he didn’t need the Jailer to unlock the door leading to the prison proper he would’ve gone straight through, ignoring him.

The Jailer studied him for almost a full minute in silence, _intentionally_ making his stare uncomfortable, the affect heightened by the missing patches of fur dotting his ugly face. Sans refused to react though, he’d had his fair share of dealing with disgusting and unpleasant monsters in the past. He wasn’t going to let this asshole phase him.

“No,” the Jailer _finally_ said. “You’re his bro, you might try break him out.”

“I would _not_.” Even if Sans tried he would fail and end up in jail himself. This place was jampacked with magic blockers and he’d had most of his keys taken away when he’d been demoted. “I’m here to _discuss_ with him what he fucking did.” He’d pretend to be ignorant of Papyrus breaking the law to protect himself – the _last_ thing he wanted was to risk getting fired over it. “And scold him for whatever it is.” More like scold him for not listening when Sans had _told_ him time and time again to stop taking stupid risks. Sans had _let_ him though, if he’d really tried he could’ve put a stop to it. But on top of how soft he with Papyrus – something that had proven to be a mistake time and time that he kept making anyway because he was apparently an insane fool – compared to other people he was in charge – or _had_ been in charge of before getting demoted – he’d _trusted_ Papyrus to be careful and get himself out if trouble arose.

“Nah, ya know what he did, I can’t let risk letting you near him. Now leave.”

Sans growled, glaring at the Jailer with all the hate and anger in his soul. It had no affect though. If there weren’t magic blockers active in the area Sans would be tempted to get his way regardless – he could destroy that jackass with magic any day of the week. But he had to turn around and leave instead.

The Jailer’s chuckle followed him out and he almost snapped around to say something. He resisted the urge though and contented himself with slamming the door shut as _hard_ as he could behind himself. It was metal and rather weighty, making its clang satisfying, though nowhere close to enough to dampen his anger.

 

“I can get you in to see him but… I’m really busy so it might be a while,” Alphys said over the phone. “I _definitely_ can’t do anything to get him out of jail though without losing my job.”

Sans pounded his fist down on the kitchen counter. “But the jail time for that shit is a _fucking_ _year_.” Not only was the fact that it was a crime stupid beyond belief but the punishment for it was almost even worse.

“I’m sorry Sans.” Alphys didn’t apologize often, the only other time he’d heard her do so was when she’d told him that she’d been commanded by the Queen to demote him. “I would help if I could but… I don’t make the laws, I just enforce them, no matter how stupid they are. Now uh… I have to go, like I said I’m really busy.” As she’d been ever since the penultimate human had fallen.

“See you later then I guess,” Sans said before hanging up. It was very possible later might never come; she was busy and Sans being a lowly Guard meant they rarely saw each other anymore and didn’t have much time together even when they did. Everything _sucked_ right now.

He growled and kicked the counter before turning around and marching back out to the living room to flop on the couch. Damn the Queen and damn her bullshit new laws. Things had been barely tolerable _before_ she pulled that shit, now they were fucked beyond belief.

Sans couldn’t just _let_ Papyrus stay in jail for a year for something so _stupid_. He’d break him out. All he had to do was flip the switch that would turn off the magic blockers – he knew where it was from his days as Head of the Snowdin Guard – and the Papyrus could teleport away. The hardest parts would be letting him know about the plan and then hiding him afterward. It was too late at in the day for all that though, Sans would have to start making plans tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and next chapter were supposed to be a single chapter but it was too long so I split it. Which is the reason for this cliffhanger.


	3. Gaster

In a jail cell was not how Papyrus had wanted to spend the night but he wasn’t given a choice. What was maybe worse though was how the Prison Guards had woken him at stupid o’clock in the morning to fill out paper work on him. Turns out his case wasn’t going to court because there was more than enough evidence that he was guilty to make it a waste of time. Meaning he was committed to spending a whole _year_ in jail for a crime that used to be ignored completely. It was _bullshit_.

Sans hadn’t come in to see him. Was that because he was mad and disappointed or because the Jailer wouldn’t let him in. It was hard to say but Papyrus hoped for the latter. Maybe he didn’t even know yet, the Guards weren’t into informing family members when someone got arrested.

He was shoved back into his cell as soon as they were done with him and left to sit in the corner by the bars as they took another one of his cellmates for the same treatment. With nothing else to do he pulled his coat tighter around himself and closed his eyes for a nap. It wasn’t the most comfortable of places but he could sleep almost anywhere… and he’d have to get used to it unless something happened.

 

His nap was disturbed by sound of the door leading the front of the prison banging open followed by the clank of at least two armored pairs of feet entering. He opened his eyes and scooched over to press himself against the bars to peer through them. All but the three sickly monsters who’d been in here for who even knew how long followed suit.

Coming through the door was a tall monster wearing clothes so black he would’ve looked like a floating head against a black back drop. That head looked like it might belong to a skeleton monster but it was hard to tell from over here and didn’t look _quite_ the right shape. Two heavily armored Guards flanked him, they wore all deep black too and their helmets made it hard to discern what type of monsters they were. The mange ridden Jailer came in behind them and closed the door.

With the tall monster in the lead, they started walking down the hall of cells. Moving slow so they could examine the prisoners in each cell. At several cells they stopped for the tall monster to take a closer to look at the cell’s occupants. At the first one he summoned a pair of what could only be floating hands to jot down notes in a notebook pulled from his pocket that followed as they went along.

It didn’t take long for Papyrus to grow bored of the proceedings. He looked back at his cell. It was a mess, the remnants of dust were scattered everywhere due no doubt to a half assed job of sweeping it up. Not even Papyrus would’ve been the neglectful when it came to cleaning up another monster’s dust, unless he’d killed them himself and thus wouldn’t clean it up at all. And it looked like one of the resident prisoners wouldn’t last much longer either; a visibly frail mouse monster who sat in the back and didn’t seem to have moved since Papyrus had gotten here. This was going _long_ year if he didn’t find some way to escape.

“Oh, a skeleton monster. I didn’t think I’d see one of those here.”

Papyrus looked up to see that the entourage had reached his cell. The tall monster was looking right at him. His head was almost skull like but it looked almost soft and lacked a nose cavity. He had two cracks in his ‘skull’, one running down from an eye socket, the other running up from the other. And his clothing didn’t look quite right, it had an odd texture that Papyrus couldn’t place. ^16

“Who are you?” Papyrus asked with a slight warning growl in his voice. He would’ve stood to confront him but didn’t want to bother with the effort.

“My name is Wing-Dings Gaster, but your going to call me Doctor. Now stand for me please, I wish to assess your health.”

Papyrus huddled more into himself instead. “Why?”

“You’re a rare monster type, so I _want_ you.” The avaricious gleam in his eyes made Papyrus’ soul itch. What did he mean by ‘want’? “I can’t take you if you’re not in good health though. Oh and uh before you ask, if you work for me – and thus the Queen herself – you of course get out jail and cleared of whatever crime you’ve committed.”

This asshole worked for the Queen? The Guards attending to him definitely gave credence to that claim, same with the way the Jailer seemed to defer to him.

Papyrus stood. “What will I be doing if I work for you?” Considering how the Queen normally operated he was undoubtedly not going to be given a choice assuming he fit the other’s monster’s health standards. Even if he _had_ a choice though, it was probably better than rotting in jail.

Gaster’s eyes traveled over his body, as if mentally undressing him. “Helping prepare for the war when the last humans falls and we break the Barrier with its soul.” That wasn’t an answer. “Take out your soul, it can be hard to tell if a skeleton is healthy from just physical looks alone.”

Papyrus hesitated, he wanted out of here but… he didn’t trust this guy. Though that was a bit of an understatement, Gaster oozed royal authority sliminess. But between Gaster or spending a year in jail, Gaster was the better option… probably. So Papyrus summoned his soul.

He made sure to keep it in the cell with him, out of Gaster’s reach. That didn’t seem to bother him though as he studied it for a couple of seconds before a satisfied smile splayed across his face, the way it contorted his cracked face made it creepy. “Very good, you’ll do nicely.”

Papyrus let his soul fade back into his chest.

“Jailer, let this one out now,” Gaster said.

“Why sir?” The Jailer said, sounding almost fearful. “Don’t you normally send your people back to get them?”

Gaster sighed and rolled his eyes as he turned back to look at the Jailer. “This one’s a rare prize, the first one I’ve come across in this rathole. The rare ones are worth _significantly_ more and I do different things with them so they come back with me.”

“I’m guessing I don’t get a fucking say?” Papyrus said. He wasn’t a prize or an object to be coveted.

He was ignored as the Jailer unlocked the door and gestured for him to come through. He did so, followed by the others in the cell. But the two bulky armored dudes reasserted themselves by stepping between the cell and Papyrus, blocking the way with presence alone and allowing the Jailer to relock the door.

Papyrus glanced to the left, towards the jail entrance. It would be locked so running for it would only get him beat up by the armored Guards. Maybe he could cooperate until they were out of the range of the magic blockers in the jail and then teleport away, assuming they didn’t bring one with them. If they did he could run; he knew Snowdin better and could probably give them the slip fairly easily.

“Come here pet.” Gaster could _only_ be talking to Papyrus.

“I’m not a pet. My name is Papyrus and that’s what your gonna call me.” Papyrus should be compliant until they were out of the jail but being called ‘pet’, especially in such a condescending tone, made him want to punch Gaster’s face in. He wasn’t going to stand for it.

Gaster scowled before lifting a hand in a gesture, revealing the hole in his hand. In response one of Guards grabbed Papyrus’ upper arm hard enough to hurt. He grunted and pulled against it but was dragged over to stand in front of Gaster anyway.

“You do what I tell when I tell you,” Gaster said, his voice icy with controlled anger.

Papyrus opened his mouth to swear and curse but stopped himself. “All right fine,” he said instead. It didn’t matter, he’d outrun the lot of them as soon they were outside.

Gaster stared down at him – he was taller by almost a whole foot, not a common thing it almost made Papyrus a little afraid – for a few seconds with a frown. Thankfully he eventually looked down to pull something out of his cloak. A deep purple collar studded with a metal loop at the front. His hands started glowing a deep purple that looked almost black as he ran them over the collar, turning it in his hands. He was infusing it was magic, probably just the final touches as its colour implied it was already heavily infused with his magic.

“What’s that for?” Papyrus could guess but hoped he was wrong. He was ignored again and took a step back. Before he could take another one though, the Guard who’d dragged him to Gaster grabbed hold of him again and this time didn’t let go.

The silence hung in the air for several long minutes as Gaster worked on the collar. When it was finally done, a floating hand appeared by his head and gestured for the Guard to drag Papyrus closer once more. The Guard even grasped his other arm and turned him around so his back was towards Gaster.

“I’d rather you didn’t put that on me,” Papyrus said. “I’ll do as ya say.”

No response came as the collar was placed around his neck. It was secured and then Gaster let go, its full weight resting on Papyrus’ neck. It wasn’t heavy but he could _feel_ the magic in it, claiming him as belonging to Gaster. It was cold and had an almost slimly feeling – he hadn’t known magic could feel slimly – making him shudder in disgust.

As soon as the Guard freed him, his hands shot up to mess with the clasp. It was useless though, only Gaster could take it off. Maybe Papyrus could cut it off with a strong knife? It was thick sturdy leather though so it’d be hard and it undoubtedly prevented him from using magic, why else would it be there. Gaster would know where he was at any given time too, making escape that much more difficult.

Then to make it _even_ worse, the other Guard stepped forward with a leash and attached it to the metal hook, not even giving Papyrus a chance to step back. The Jailer snickered; he’d never liked Papyrus.

At another gesture from Gaster, they started walking. Not wanting to get dragged – because the Guard holding the leash could _easily_ drag him across the floor and probably would if he had to – Papyrus walked with them too. Escape apparently wasn’t going to happen. … This fate was probably better than being in jail for the next year though. It _had_ to be, right?

***

As soon as he was able to head in that direction without it seeming too suspicious, Sans started towards Snowdin Jail. There were a lot of things that needed to be done before breaking Papyrus out. Forming a plan and letting Papyrus know that Sans was trying to saving him was first and foremost among them. He’d also have to free _all_ the prisoners to avoid suspicion, a lot of them didn’t deserve to be in there anyway. Hopefully the Jailer would let him in to see Papyrus today.

They could figure out where and how they were going to hide Papyrus – and Sans too if he was seen or suspected of doing the deed – from the Guards once he was free. Perhaps the Ruins might be a good place to hide.

Sans slowed his fast walk as he neared the Jail. He couldn’t look like he was rushing and needed to pretend to be mad at Papyrus about all this bullshit and not the Queen like he was in truth.

When he was within five feet of the entrance, the door opened and… Gaster walked out. He was the Queen’s advisor, Sans had seen him a few times when he’d accompanied Alphys during trips to the Castle for Guard reasons. What was he doing out in Snowdin?

A pair of Guards clad in heavy black armor followed him out. One held a leash and at the end of it was… Papyrus.

“What the fuck is going on?” Sans as he approached, projecting his voice to draw their attention.

“Sans,” Papyrus said, a relieved smile splaying across his face.

Sans nodded to him in acknowledgement before marching right up to Gaster. “What are you doing with my brother?”

Gaster looked down at him, a condescending expression on his face as always. “I didn’t know you had a brother. But it doesn’t’ matter, he works for me now.”

“Why? He’s been arrested and jailed for breaking the law.”

“That means he can’t say ‘no’ to my job offer. He’s not going to rot in jail anymore so you should be happy.” That sounded almost too good to be true, especially after how much Sans had been stressing about it last night.

“What’s he going to be doing?”

“Helping with the war effort. We need every monster we can get; we need to be ready when the final human falls. Anyway, I have stuff I need to do.” Gaster turned and started walking away, gesturing for his Guards to follow him.

“Wait no.” Papyrus tugged against his leash with a growl. The collar on his neck was no doubt a magic one – why else would it be there? – meaning he wasn’t going to be getting away.

“Stop,” Sans told him. He couldn’t help him either, if he attacked the Queen’s advisor he and Papyrus would be as good as dead. “It’s better than being in jail so just… deal with it.” It was still fishy, who even knew what he’d be doing to ‘help’ with the war effort, but whatever it was would at least end once the war began. It was probably being a foot solider, bad but Papyrus was strong, he’d make it out.

Papyrus made a small sound of protest before his body relaxed. “’Kay, see ya later than m’lord.”

“Yes.” Sans nodded. He didn’t like this but… what could he do about it? He’d try to visit soon if possible.

“Now that that’s over, let’s go,” Gaster said and they started walking again. This time Papyrus obediently trailed behind them, led by Guard and hanging his leash.

Sans stood and watched them go for a little while. Attempting to break Papyrus out of jail probably would’ve ended in them both dead anyway. So this was for the best… probably.


	4. Collar

There were two other prized ‘pets’ sitting on the boat Gaster’s entourage brought Papyrus too. A purple cat monster and an alligator monster, two more rare monster types. Like him they were wore dark purple collars. The were also sleeping, slumped in such awkward positions they had to be drugged or knocked unconscious.

As Gaster got on, the Guard holding Papyrus’ leash tugged him closer to grab him by the back of his coat with his other hand. He then lifted him almost a whole foot into the air.

“I can get on by myself jackass,” Papyrus said, kicking his legs uselessly. The Guard ignored him and stepped onto the boat before placing him on it.

He brushed himself off, anger and a hint of fear roiling in his soul. Rare was the day when he encountered people taller than himself, it was _awful_. Was this how Sans felt when people tried to use his small stature against him? If so Papyrus should stop with the short jokes… or at least make less of them. … Assuming of course they ever saw each other again. Which given all the unknowns of whatever was about to happen to Papyrus wasn’t guaranteed. Surely that wouldn’t happen though… right?

“Now **sleep** ,” Gaster said, his inflection more pronounced. A pulse of magic surged through Papyrus’ collar and he was suddenly overbearingly sleepy. He fought it as he swayed of his feet, leaning back into the armored chest of the Guard behind him. It took all his self-control to keep his eyes open. What the fuck was this?

“You’re a strong one, I like that.” Gaster’s voice sounded fuzzy and distant. “But I need you to **sleep** now.”

 

Like a light turning on Papyrus came awake all at once. No gradual return to consciousness or even lingering sleepiness, just one second asleep, the next awake. It was a dizzying sensation that almost made him nauseous.

He was lying on a soft bed, naked except for the collar. Gaster was standing next to it, looking down at him as if appraising a pet or valued possession. Papyrus looked away, sitting up to evaluate the rest of the room. It was small and the walls were padded, they matched the burgundy coloured carpet. The door was padded too and would’ve blended in with the walls at first glance if it wasn’t for the doorknob.

“What the fuck?” he said, lifting a hand to tug at the collar on his neck. Gaster’s magic in it felt in even worse now than it had before if that were possible. And knowing Gaster could use it to put him to sleep – and who knew what else – made him hate it more. But no amount of tugging in any direction would get it off.

“This is your room” Gaster said, matter-of-factly.

“Where are my clothes?” Papyrus growled. His coat always made him feel bigger and therefore safer as well as warmer, he needed it.

“You don’t need them right now. His Majesty Asgore has decided to be your first, he gets first use of the newcomers if he wants to.”

Papyrus grimaced and scooched away from Gaster. “What the fuck are you talking about?” he asked with a growl as he pulled the blanket out from underneath himself to cover his naked body. Despite knowing it wouldn’t work he tried to teleport.

“Trying to use magic huh?” How did Gaster know that? The collar again? “Too bad, there’s only one kind of magic you can use here.”

“And that is?”

“Ecto magic. Now your soul please.” Gaster held out a hand as if he _actually_ expected Papyrus to give him his soul.

Papyrus growled and slapped his hand away. Despite the fact it looked a bit like bone it was too soft and felt… _wrong_ , almost… squishy? Even touching for only that split second had Papyrus shuddering in disgust. And… Gaster had undoubtedly been the one to undress him, touching him with those _hands_. Ugh, he needed a bath.

Gaster frowned, lifting an ‘eye brow’. “ **Your soul** please.”

Magic pulsed through the collar around Papyrus neck and his soul was forced out with a loud ping. Gaster grabbed it before Papyrus could pull it back in. His hands felt even fouler when wrapped around the core of Papyrus’ being, sending shudders of disgust through him. He growled and lunged at Gaster, punching his squarely in the chest. Instead of hitting anything solid though his hand sunk _into_ Gaster’s chest.

It was like punching thick tar, his fist was engulfed and swallowed by whatever Gaster’s body was made out of. It _was_ his body, that’s why the texture of his clothing looked so odd, he was some kind of… goo monster. And his goo was almost uncomfortably cool and far too soft as it closed perfectly around Papyrus’ wrist as if it were meant to be there. He tugged his arm back only to find that it was stuck.

Papyrus clawed at Gaster’s chest instead. His sharpened fingertips sunk in, causing no damage as the black goop closed back in immediately.

“Because this is your first day and you haven’t undergone training yet, I’m forgiving you this transgression,” Gaster said in a haughty tone that made Papyrus growl once more as he tried again to free his hand. He pushed against Gaster’s chest with his other hand, making that one sink in and get stuck too.

Gaster sighed and shook his head. He ignored Papyrus as he used his free hand to… pull a plastic baggy out of his side. None of his black whatever stuck to it as he pulled it out with ease. Using summoned hands, he opened it and pulled out one of two needles. He uncapped it and plunged it into Papyrus’ soul.

His intent wasn’t to do damage but it still hurt and was far too cold. Whatever it released into his soul thought was so cold it burned. Papyrus forced a growl to hide his fear as he tried again to free himself so he could rip Gaster’s foul hand off his soul.

By the time the contents of the syringe were emptied into him he was shivering hard enough to make his bones rattle. The second needle was pulled out next and inserted into his soul. Thankfully whatever was in this one was warm.

“What is it?” he asked as his shivers subsided. What kind of horrible drugs had he just been injected with? Was this some kind of experiment? He’d been dragged here for something, experimentation had to be it. How bad was it going to get? Was he about to die a slow horrid death or be mutated and mutilated in some horrid way in an effort to create stronger monsters? Which would be worse?

“Drugs to ensure we get the desired results out of your time with His Majesty,” Gaster said as he released Papyrus’ soul at last and it faded back into his ribcage where it belonged and would hopefully stay.

What did that _mean_ though? Did Papyrus dare to ask? Which was worse, knowing or not knowing what Asgore was going to do to him?

Pressure on Papyrus’ hands started pushing his hands out. Tugging on them didn’t speed up the process any. So he was forced to sit there and wait until his hand were finally free. As soon as they were he pulled them close to his chest and scrambled away from Gaster. He _never_ wanted to touch him or any monster like him _ever_ again.

“I’ll leave you to let the drugs take affect now,” Gaster said. “His Majesty will be in in about an hour, be ready for him.”

As Gaster started for the door, Papyrus slipped off the bed. All he had to do was wait for the door to open and then rush out. Once he was free his priority would be getting rid of the collar. Then he’d teleport home to tell Sans what was up before finding a place to hide. He might have to bring Sans with him into hiding too since they might want to interrogate – _torture_ – him to try to get Papyrus’ location out of him. Getting out came first though.

Gaster reached the door and put his hand on the knob. Papyrus tensed, ready to spring into action. His long legs made him a fast runner when he wanted to be.

“ **Stay** ,” Gaster said.

A pulse of magic shot through Papyrus’ collar and his legs gave out from under him, sending him toppling to the floor first face. His arms failed him too; they wouldn’t move to catch him. He couldn’t move _at all_ , not even twitch. His face pressed into the burgundy carpet, it was lush and smelled as if it had just been cleaned, the fibers pushed uncomfortably into his eye sockets – he couldn’t _close_ them – cutting his vision off.

He whimpered pathetically at the sound of the door clicking shut. _Thankfully_ with it came the end of the paralysis. He shoved himself up and breathing heavy, he pulled his arms in to hug himself as he leaned against the bed frame.

He closed his eye and forced himself to take deep breaths to calm down. Losing his wits to fear would hinder his possibility of escape.

Once he had himself under control again, he stood and walked over to the door. It was locked, _shocking_.

The warmth in his soul was growing. It wasn’t uncomfortable yet but it was spreading to his bones too. How bad was it going to get? What was the ultimate effect of the drugs? … He didn’t want to know.

He walked around the perimeter of the room, looking for _anything_ he could use to get himself out of here – a task that took mere minutes even with how thorough he was due to how small the place was. There was nothing, even the closest – which lacked a door was just a small open space in the wall with a clothes bar – was empty.

With a sigh, he sat on the bed again. He could try to take a nap, as was his normal go-to when he nothing to do but wait. But this situation wasn’t one even he could easily sleep in and the growing warmth in his soul and body was making him antsy.

His magic was gathering in his pelvis and abdominal area. With it came the first stirrings of lust and need. And as time dragged that feeling grew until the magic in his pelvis and middle solidified, forming a pussy and ecto-abdomen.

He panted and clenched his eyes shut as he hugged himself. That at least answered the question about what the drugs did and that meant that… Asgore was probably going to rape him. How was he supposed to get out of this? Was it even possible?

The lust and _need_ to be fucked continued to grow as time went on until it rivaled even his despair. His pussy _hurt_ with how badly he needed sex. He _refused_ to touch himself though out of nothing but pure obstinate refusal to comply to any part of this. That’s probably what they wanted him to do, it would at least please them, so no way in a million years was he going to do it.

Instead he got off the bed and walked over to sit by the door – keeping the blanket wrapped around himself – so he could run through it as of soon as it opened. Would he be able to run fast enough to get away in this state though? Probably not but he had to try.


	5. Asgore

The door handle jiggled as somebody on the other side grabbed it. Papyrus stood, clutching the blanket around himself – he’d abandon it if he needed to though – and braced himself to run through the door as soon as it was open wide enough.

It opened and… Asgore’s massive bulk blocked the way. Papyrus had never seen him in person before and had thus not been expecting that. He had to _duck_ to get his massive black tipped horns through the doorway as he stepped through. The dark purple imperial clothing and large black cape he wore over his massive shoulders made him seem even bigger and bulkier.

Papyrus was _forced_ to step back to avoid bumping into him. Physical contact with someone planning to _him_ was the _last_ thing he wanted, especially when his whole body burned with artificial lust.

“You’re the first skeleton Wing Dings has gotten so far,” Asgore said as he closed the door behind him, cutting off Papyrus’ escape plan – not that he would’ve been able to run past Asgore anyway. “I think you might be the rarest monster here.” His voice was naturally deep and what some people would consider to be ‘sexy’.

“Fuck off,” Papyrus growled, resisting the urge to shrink back in fear. There was no way he’d be able to fight Asgore off without the use of magic and even then, it was doubtful he’d stand a chance. If he _had_ magic though he’d teleport away, who cares if it was cowardly, being raped or killed was far worse than being a coward.

Asgore chuckled, completely at ease with the situation. “I like it when they fight.” His hand shot out and grasped Papyrus arm. He squeezed it tight enough to hurt as he dragged Papyrus towards the bed.

Papyrus flailed and punched at his arm but got nowhere as Asgore lifted him to toss onto the bed. He then grasped the blanket ripped it off Papyrus and tossed it to the side, leaving his naked lust filled body exposed. And he _couldn’t_ make his pussy go away. It throbbed and ached with desperate arousal that would’ve had him _begging_ to be fucked in a consensual setting.

“Very nice,” Asgore said as he pet a hand over Papyrus’ abdomen. His fur was soft on Papyrus’ ecto-flesh. There was notable bulge forming in his pants, sending a shiver through Papyrus’ soul. He was _really_ about to be raped; part of him hadn’t _truly_ believed it when he drawn that conclusion earlier.

Asgore reached his hands up to undo his cloak, letting it fall to the floor with a soft thump. He then reached down to start undoing his belt buckle.

Papyrus took advantage of the opportunity to burst into motion. He was back at that door in seconds. He gripped the handle and shook it for all he was worth. It was _locked_. He pounded on the door. “ _Help_ ,” he shouted. What were the chances of someone on the other side hearing though? And if there was someone out there what were the chances of them even trying to help him let alone succeed? But if he could just _get out_ of this room he could probably outrun Asgore.

“No one’s going to help you,” Asgore said, his voice calm and relaxed, _confident_ that Papyrus wouldn’t get away. “Now come back here and be a good little whore.”

Papyrus glanced back to see that Asgore was naked. His half erect cock was _huge_ and sent a fresh jolt of arousal straight to Papyrus’ already dripping wet magic. There was no way it would fit inside him without breaking him though. He growled to hide a whimper and pressed his back against the door.

Asgore was _supposed_ to be the less crazy and evil of the two rulers – though calling him a ruler wasn’t exactly accurate anymore, not with the way Toriel had taken over everything years ago. Why was he doing this? And why did he have to be damn massive? How was Papyrus supposed to fight him off?

Asgore strode over and grabbed Papyrus’ arm again. He jerked against it but he might as well have been trying to free himself form the pull of gravity. Asgore flipped him around and shoved him face first into the door hard enough to make it rattle, twisting his arm around his back. Holding him there, Asgore rubbed the top of his cock against the lips of Papyrus’ pussy.

Papyrus whimpered with combine lust and fear. It was huge, it was going to break him but his body needed in anyway. His empty magic clenched around nothing, eager to be filled. He pushed weakly against the door with his free hand. “Don’t you fucking dare.” He again forced himself to sound more angry than scared.

Asgore chuckled, forcing Papyrus’ legs a bit further apart to rub the head of his cock harder against his pussy. Making him moan and instinctively shift his hips to try to get it properly inside him. Asgore wouldn’t oblige though and kept teasing him.

“Beg for it like the whore you are,” Asgore said.

Papyrus did but he bit down on a whine instead. He couldn’t control his body but he could control what he said and to an extent what sounds he made. He was _not_ going to beg and he was going to do his best not to moan in pleasure or whimper in despair. He’d figure out a way to get vengeance later for now he was going to give Asgore as _little_ satisfaction as possible.

Asgore teased him like that for little a while – Papyrus managed to remain dead silent the whole time – before giving up. He stopped pressing him to the door and dragged him back to the bed, once more tossing him onto it. This time though he pulled himself up onto it too, making it creak and dip under his massive weight as he positioned himself over Papyrus. There’d be no getting out from under him.

“I know you want me,” he said as he pet a hand over Papyrus’ side.

Papyrus _did_ want him, he wanted him so bad it hurt. He _needed_ to be fucked right now. He stuck to his vow though and remained silent. He was drugged, he wasn’t thinking straight. He didn’t want this, he wasn’t going to cooperate.

“You’re stubborn, I like it.” Asgore hand pet over his face. “Most of the ones I chose would be _begging_ for me by now. It’s quite flattering even if it is just Wing Dings’ drugs doing their work.” He shifted to pressed the head of his massive cock against Papyrus’ pussy, holding him by the leg to keep him in place. “Want it?”

Papyrus closed his eyes and balled his hands into fists. He wanted to fight and struggle for all he worth but his body was screaming at him that he _needed_ it. It took all his willpower not to whimper or beg for more as Asgore rubbed the head of his cock against his clit. Why’d it have to feel so _good_?

Asgore chuckled as he pushed the head of his cock into Papyrus’ magic, just the head but even that was huge. It wasn’t enough though, and it took _all_ of Papyrus self-control not to respond, not to lift his hips up for more.

“Beg for it whore,” Asgore said, his voice more demand now.

“Go fuck yourself bitch,” Papyrus growled instead.

“Oh, I _like_ you.” Asgore’s tone made it clear that that was the opposite of what Papyrus wanted. “I can’t wait to see you _broken_.” He snapped his hips forward, forcing a scream out of Papyrus’ mouth as his body convulsed with an orgasm from that alone. Intense waves of pleasure shot though him, erasing all other sensation.

He came down panting and on the verge of tears. Asgore’s cock felt even bigger and thicker inside him than it had looked. He loved it… no, _hated_ it. He couldn’t do anything about it.

“Beg,” Asgore said again, his cock twitching inside Papyrus, making him whine.

Papyrus panted and almost teared up as he clenched his magic around Asgore’s cock. He _needed_ more. But he still shook his head. He was _not_ going to comply no matter what.

Asgore frowned at him, _good_ he was displeased. “Fine be like that,” he said before _finally_ starting to move. With his next harsh thrust, pulling grunt out of Papyrus, his hand snapped forward to grasp Papyrus’ neck and squeezed. It _hurt_ and was hard enough to affect the flow of magic through his bones, not cutting it off completely but enough to limit his ability to breath. Making all the sounds that escaped his mouth as Asgore pounded into him choked and painful.

Not only was Asgore massive but his thrusts were powerful too, bending Papyrus spine up as Asgore’s tight grip on his neck prevented his body from rocking forward much. He grasped onto Asgore wrist with both of his but lacked the strength to even _try_ to pull it off. His mouth hung open as he gasped and panted desperately for breath.

“Good whore,” Asgore said, his distant under the ringing in Papyrus’ skull. Asgore’s girth was perfect though, it stretched him enough to almost hurt, filling him perfectly each time it pounded into him.

His vision was growing fuzzy around the edges as the ringing in his skull grew louder. Under it he could hear the sound of his own labored breathing coupled with the grunts and moans of pleasure that Asgore made. But pressure was rapidly building in his magic, each harsh thrust into the sensitive walls of his pussy pushing him closer to orgasm.

It hit him even harder than the first one had, washing over him and whiting out his vision. That whiteness faded to black a second later.

 

He jerked awake as the pressure on his neck vanished, leaving a sharp ache and allowing him suck in air as the magic flow to his skull returned to normal. His skulled buzzed as tears leaked down his face – _dammit_ he shouldn’t be crying. Where was he though? Sex, he was having sex, a large cock was in his pussy, twitching as it came inside him, filling his magic with warmth that made him moan in pleasure.

His vision cleared as he blinked to see that… King Asgore was on top on him. “No more please,” he said despite how his body was screaming for more. Not choking though, he could go the rest of his life without anyone ever touching his neck again be okay. But Asgore was still rock hard inside him so he wasn’t likely to get his wish.

“Nope, I’m not done yet.” Asgore pulled out, allowing warm thick cum to ooze out of Papyrus, _disgusting_. “I think I like skeletons, you can see everything,” he said as he prodded Papyrus’ abdomen – why did the drugs make him summon that too?

Papyrus pushed himself up to look down at himself. His ecto-flesh was translucent, allowing him to see Asgore’s cum inside him. It was white and most of it was collected in a hollow space in the lower part of his belly. Despite his utter _revulsion_ at the sight of it, it felt good inside him as it oozed out of his magic, which made it _more_ disgusting. He opened his mouth to beg for mercy but closed it again. No way was he going to do that.

Asgore grabbed Papyrus’ neck again, making him flinch. He didn’t squeeze – not yet anyway – but instead pulled Papyrus’ face closer to his own and stuck out his tongue to lap over his face. His breath was not _good_. “Your magic tears taste different too,” he said with a chuckle as he pulled back. “Their more sweet than salty.”

Papyrus trembled hard enough for his bones to rattle softly with fear and artificial lust. He’d rather suffer through the rest of the effects of the drugs by waiting them out no matter how long it’d take.

Asgore flipped him around, forcing him onto his hands and knees, thankfully at least letting go of his neck. He wasted not time ramming his cock back in.

Papyrus yelped in pleasure and pain as he arms gave out from underneath him. He landed on his front with a clatter of bones as Asgore gripped his sides to hold his hips up and thrust down into him. Papyrus could do nothing but cry as his body relaxed into it, needing it, as he was fucked down into the bed.

The different angle put pressure on different parts of his pussy, pulling loud grunts, moans, and more yelps out of him. He could breathe though, that counted as a bright side, didn’t it? He’d just… take it hope it ended soon.

The drug was making his body and magic extra sensitive and needy. Every inch of Asgore’s dick felt good inside him and the hard, fast pace had the bed creaking loudly under them. Just how _good_ it felt and how much his body needed it horrified him. It was _horrible_ , how could something so _wretched_ feel good? How could his body betray him enough to _need_ it?

He orgasmed again far sooner than he’d like. The drug made it more intense and Asgore’s continued to pounding had him riding it out. He stayed conscious this time, though he wished he hadn’t, passing out for the rest of this nightmare would be fine with him. Especially since his magic was starting to hurt with overstimulation. The drug was still in full affect though, making it pleasurable even as it hurt more and more.

Eventually Asgore came again too with a grunt, his cock twitching as it released deep inside Papyrus’ magic for many, many seconds. The gush of liquid warmth in his magic, triggered yet another climax. Ugh, he shouldn’t orgasm from that, drugged or not.

“Stop,” he said, _trying_ to make it sound like a demand and not a begging for mercy. His body trembled with exhaustion as he clenched around Asgore dick inside him, still hard, wanting it _out_ and away from him for the rest of his life.

“You’ll build more stamina in your time here,” Asgore said with a chuckle. What did that mean? Was this kind of thing going to happen again in the future? … That couldn’t be real, it was far too awful. But _this_ was far too awful to be real too and it _was_. “Now that you got your breath back though…” Asgore pulled out and flipped Papyrus back onto his back.

“Why?” Papyrus again, incapable of forming a coherent sentence. But he _needed_ to know why this was a thing, why would a King – even if it was only in name – rape his subjects? Weren’t rulers supposed to _protect_ their people? Even Toriel was doing that, even if her methods were stupid and draconian.

“I accidentally killed one of the whores by choking her too much so I have to be careful with it and let them get their breath back between making them pass out.” Asgore gripped Papyrus’ neck again right above the collar, ignoring his whimpered protest.

He pulled him up to lick the tears off his face again, leaving it wet with spit instead which was _far_ worse. It did nothing to clean his face of tears either, more were already leaking out. Asgore then lowered him back onto his back thrust into him again. His cry of pain was strangled as Asgore squeezed his neck, even _harder_ than he had before. This time cutting off the magic flow entirely.

He scrambled to pull Asgore’s hand of his throat. The pain in his neck was almost bad enough to rival that in his pussy as Asgore pounded mercilessly into him. He was too weak to get it off and his remaining strength was rapidly fading. His entire skull buzzed as white spots danced in his vision, darkness rapidly closing in on them.

Just when the last pinprick of light was about to fade the pressure on his neck let up, allowing the flow of magic to resume and for him to take a large breath. It last only seconds though before the pressure was back.

He flailed and clawed at the hand on his neck. But he was helpless to do anything as his vision started to fade again, even faster than before. It made the sensations of both pain and pleasure as Asgore pounded into him more intense.

But again, when the black fog had encroached on all but a small dot of light the pressure vanished almost entirely. He only had time pull in a half breath before Asgore squeezed again, cutting off the magic flow to his skull once more.

Despite not being able to breath – or maybe because of it – he was getting close to climax _again_ , much faster than he had any right to. It hit the next time Asgore loosened his hold on his throat. It was intense and painful. The waves of pain and pleasure coursing through him dissipated into blackness.

 

When he next came to it was to the feel of cold soft hands touching the ecto-flesh in his middle. His whole body _hurt_. His neck, pelvis, and pussy especially.

He let out a painful cough as he opened his eyes to see Gaster again. A quick scan of the room revealed that Asgore was gone, thank _goodness_. Warm cum was still oozing out of him though, presumably Asgore had come inside at least one more time before leaving, possibly more. He tried to dispel his middle and pussy but they wouldn’t leave, the drug was still in affect even if he’d burned through much of the lust part of it.

“Oh you’re awake, that’d good,” Gaster said. “How was your first session?”

“’ _First_?” Papyrus’ voice was raw from being choked and it hurt to speak.

“Yes, first,” Gaster confirmed and Papyrus’ soul dropped with despair. He _couldn’t_ go through that again.

“ _Why_?”

“We need to repopulate the Underground so we’ll have a big enough army to invade the Surface when the last human falls.” What did that have to do with Papyrus being a sex slave? “Hopefully this’ll take,” he patted Papyrus’ middle, “or you’ll have to have a go with His Majesty again.”

“No, no, _please_ no, not _again_.” Papyrus’ resolve to remain strong at the thought of going through _that_ again.

“Oh calm down, it’ll probably take, it has a ninety-seven percent success rate.”

“What do you _mean_?” Papyrus was clearly missing something vital but he was too tired to even attempt to connect the dots.

Gaster rolled his eyes as if Papyrus was being unreasonable. “The King and Queen of taxed with repopulating the Underground and building an army. Asgore volunteered to help, his bastard offspring are going to be trained and raised up to be the officers of our new army. Most other offspring you and everyone else bears are going to be the foot soldiers, specially trained from birth to fight human armies.”

“You mean… I’m _pregnant_?” Papyrus pushed himself up just enough to look at his belly. It was filled with… Asgore’s cum, _visible_ inside him. It was even swollen with it which explained why if felt heavy and bloated; Asgore had cum in him while he was unconscious more times than once. How could he have not woken up during any of that.

“Probably,” Gaster said. “We’ll see in the morning. If not Asgore will just have to have to try again.”

Papyrus wouldn’t have thought it was possible but he was suddenly _hoping_ he was pregnant. _Anything_ to avoid going through that again was worth it. He flopped back down, clenching his eyes shut as tears leaked from them. He put a hand over his middle, wanting to break down sobbing at its small swell and knowing what was in there now and what was likely to be in there come morning once his… womb had processed the Asgore’s magic. But he wasn’t going to break down in front of Gaster, he’d probably enjoy seeing that.

“Anyway,” Gaster said, “now that I’m done examining you, I’ll be on my way. Supper will be brought to your room in a couple hours, be nice to the kitchen lady. See you tomorrow morning.”

Papyrus reopened his eyes to watch Gaster leave. He could maybe make another run for the door but… last time hadn’t gone well and he was too exhausted and in too much pain to move fast anyway. So he lay there an watched as Gaster opened the door and left, closing and undoubtedly locking it behind him.

With a groan, reached over to where the blanket had been folded at the end of the bed by somebody. He pulled it up to his chin as he lay down and rolled onto his side, curling up as much as his sore aching body would let him.


	6. Aftermath

Papyrus must’ve fallen asleep at some point as the sound of the door clicking shut woke him. With a groan, he opened his eyes and looked over to see a bunny monster with a covered tray. Her head was bowed, making it hard to see her face and she wore a maid outfit. She moved silently as she walked over to place the tray on the nightstand.

“Hey,” he said.

She jumped, muffling her squeak of surprise by pressing her hands over her mouth. But he could see her face now. She was the bunny who had run the shop in Snowdin for _years_ , selling pot on the side. What was she doing here? Everyone had thought she’d died when her shop had burnt down in the middle of the night ages ago now.

Papyrus sat up, remembering just in time to grab the blanket and hold it to his chest to cover himself. “Sorry, didn’t meant to startle you.”

Her eyes widen as she looked at him. “Papyrus?” she said with shock and disbelief.

“Yeah, uh… hi Violet, long time no see huh?” And of all places to see her again he’d never would’ve wanted it to be one like this. She had to be in a similar situation to his own, ugh how many monsters were Gaster’s breeding slaves?

Violet sighed as a look of sorrow came over her face. “It’s been a while since another Snowdin monster ended up here.” Snowdin being a small town and her running the only store in that part of the Underground meant she probably knew everyone who lived there. “I’m sorry you ended up here though.”

“We can escape.” They _had_ to escape, they couldn’t live their lives as breeding slaves.

Violet shook her head. “There’s no way out.”

“That can’t be…”

“Sorry but I need to go, talk to you later.” She turned headed for the door. Papyrus stood to try to follow her but his body was sore and achy due to the abuse he’d suffered earlier and thus she was all the way through the door and closing it behind here before he could even straighten.

He groaned as he sat back on the bed. While he’d slept – for however long it had been, his exhaustion made it feel like almost no time at all – his pussy had dispelled. His abdomen hadn’t though. Dreading what he might find he pulled the blanket out so he could look down at himself. His middle was still filled with… Asgore’s cum.

He held back the urge to gag as the pulled the blanket closer once more. His pelvis was covered in dried cum and it was on the bed too. Ugh, how was he ever going to sleep on this bed after all _that_.

Despite how _disgusting_ and foul he felt his soul ached for food. When was the last time he’d eaten? They hadn’t fed him during his short stay in prison so… a while. And even if he didn’t particularly feel like eating right now he needed the strength for when he escaped later… or tried to escape.

So, holding the blanket close with one hand he uncovered the food tray with the other, filling the room with the smell of soup. He quickly ate it, barely tasting it. He felt ever so slightly better once he was done, still exhausted though.

He grabbed the pillow off the bed and lay in on the floor in one corner. He was _not_ going to sleep on the bed where he’d been brutally raped mere hours ago. He lay down so that he’d be facing the door with his back to the wall. The carpet was soft enough not to affect his ability to drift off once more, especially with how tired he was.

 

All at once he was awake again, not even a little sleepy. He turned his head to see that yep, Gaster was standing by the bed. Wait, bed? Hadn’t Papyrus fallen asleep on the floor? … He had, the pillow and blanket were still over in the corner, leaving Papyrus naked body exposed.

“Good morning,” Gaster said with condescending politeness. “I’m sure you’ll be glad to know it worked with fabulous results too.”

Papyrus didn’t want to think about what ‘it’ meant but… he pushed himself up to glance down at himself again. _Thankfully_ the _stuff_ that had been in his belly was gone but… two little hearts floated in there instead. He was pregnant. … _At least_ that meant Asgore wouldn’t rape him again and that should be left alone until the soulings were born… right?

“You’re _evil_ ,” he said with a growl, glaring at Gaster.

“If you think working on saving monster-kind and preparing them defeat the humans once and for all then sure I’m evil. But I don’t actually care.”

Papyrus would rather let all of monster-kind go extinct than use measures such as these to revive it. And who cared about defeating the humans? With how long monsters had been trapped down here it was possible the humans had wiped themselves out by now, they were reportedly even more warmongering than monsters were.

There was a rattle of pills in a plastic bottle and Papyrus looked up to see that Gaster had pulled out a clear bottle of dark purple pills. “This,” he said, shaking the bottle and making the contents inside rattle even more, “will make your pregnancy easier and a little faster. Take two a day, one in the morning when you wake up and one at night before you go to bed, starting now.

“And if I refuse?” Papyrus asked as he sat up more firmly. _Everything_ still hurt, especially his pelvis and neck, he wasn’t going to let it show in his movements though. He had to appear strong and unaffected for the sake of his own dignity but also because Asgore had said he _wanted_ to see Papyrus broken. Papyrus _refused_ to give him that satisfaction.

“Then I will have to force you to take it, using the collar,” Gaster said with a shrug. “So how about you make this easier for both of us, huh?” Using a summoned hand, Gaster opened the jar and pulled out a single pill. He held it out towards Papyrus as he closed the jar and put it on the nightstand.

Was it _really_ possible for him to force Papyrus to take it though? All the other commands he’d given had been simple ones so maybe not. … He could just use the **stay** one and force feed it to him.

Papyrus reached over and took it. It was dark purple and was obviously jammed full of magic, probably Gaster’s. With a resigned sigh, Papyrus put it in his mouth and swallowed it. It hit right away, a strong burst of magic that he could’ve sworn the majority of which went straight to the soulings.

“Very good,” Gaster said. “I’ll be checking the camera feed tonight to make sure you take another one before bed. I have my other new pets to take care of now though so I’ll see you later. Someone will be by to guide you to the shower shortly. Then someone will take you and my other new ones on a tour around the place, look forward to it.”

Papyrus watched him leave, not daring to try to escape again. He’d had enough stress lately already without adding another **stay** command to it.

After the door clicked shut he got off the bed and retrieved the blanket from the floor and sitting down with his back to the wall. Then despite his better judgment, he looked at the soulings in his abdomen again. The consolation that being pregnant meant he wasn’t going to get raped again didn’t make him feel better about the soulings themselves. How long was he going to be forced to carry them? Different monster types had different gestation periods; if they were skeleton monsters it’d be nine months, _far_ too long. But if they were a goat, how long would it be? And would it be longer because Asgore was a boss monster and thus his offspring had the chance to be as well? But didn’t both parents need to be boss monsters for their offspring to be one too? So, he was probably at least spared that. That wasn’t much of a consolation though.

He’d been sitting, staring at the souling for maybe five minutes before the door opened. He pulled the blanket close to himself again as his head snapped up to look over. He’d been expecting the store bunny again but it was an armored Guard instead.

“Come with me,” he said in a bored monotone voice that rang oddly through the helmet covering his face.

“Can I have something to wear first?” Papyrus did _not_ want to go out naked where everyone could see his newfound condition or the filth on his pelvis.

“No, use the blanket, it needs to be washed anyway. There’ll be clothes available after you’re clean. Now let’s go, I don’t have all day.”

Under different circumstances Papyrus would’ve stood up to him. But he was so tired and not in mood for more hardship. And cooperating meant he’d get to take a shower sooner rather than later. So with a sigh, he stood and wrapped the blanket around himself like a towel. It was just long enough to almost reach his knees, leaving him feeling exposed. But there was nothing he do about it and it concealed his belly and pelvis, the places he most needed to cover.

The Guard opened the door again. He went through and gestured for Papyrus to follow. He did.

The hallway was similar to the room; soft carpet and padded walls. It kept with the warm colour scheme and the overhead lights cast a warm glow on everything. There were doors identical to the one leading to Papyrus’ room, all closed. Presumably they lead to other breeding slaves’ – that’s what Papyrus was as much as he’d rather not think about it – rooms. It was a fairly long hallway too, meaning this whole operation was making lots of people suffer. And there was a possibility of there being other hallways lined with rooms as well.

The hall was empty and silent as the Guard led Papyrus’ down it. He stayed close, sticking to Papyrus’ side, undoubtedly ready to grab him should he try to run. Which Papyrus didn’t feel capable of doing with the way his pelvis screamed with pain due to how horribly he’d been used last night.

Eventually they turned a corner that lead to a large door that they went though. Inside, the entrance area had small plastic lockers and benches. Past that was a tiled area with shower stalls, all of which lacked a door. There was no one else here right now, meaning it had to be early in the morning. Everything was clean and shiny.

“Put the blanket in there,” the Guard said, gesturing to a laundry basket by the door. His tone of voice implied that this wasn’t his first time doing this. “Get cleaned up the find clothing that fits in the lockers. One of the other whores will be here to show you and the other newcomers around after that. Don’t cause any trouble or you’ll be punished.” He turned and left. The door closed behind him.

Despite knowing it wouldn’t work, Papyrus tried the door. It was locked. Right away probably wasn’t a good time to try to escape anyway, it’s what everyone would expect. He’d wait a while so Gaster and everyone would think he’d given up.

He pulled the blanket from himself and dropped it into the basket. He then went to the nearest shower stall. There were no knobs, just a single button. He pressed it and water started falling from the showerhead above him. This would be the first time he’d taken a shower with the showerhead well above his head, a nice change.

The water pressure was perfect it wasn’t hot though, just warm. He’d feel cleaner if he could take a scalding hot shower… that wouldn’t truly make him feel clean though, nothing would even once he was physically clean. It was a mental stain he’d have to live with. Being pregnant because of it was only going to make it worse. … He _needed_ to get out of here as soon as possible.

Holding back tears – if he started crying he wouldn’t be able to stop anytime soon – he focused on cleaning himself, scrubbing the wretched _filth_ from his bones with the provided loofa and body wash. The way the water run over the ecto-flesh in his middle was… unpleasant, he avoided it as much as he could but needed to clean it too.

He focused most of his cleaning efforts on his pelvis. Scrubbing it until hurt but he needed to get all the dry cum off no matter what it took. He’d never felt more dirty and disgusting than he did now. Even knowing some of it was mental didn’t help, if anything it made it worse, it’d be a long time before he felt clean again, assuming he ever did.

Unfortunately, the sound of the door opening came only minutes later. He couldn’t see it because shower stall’s wall was in the way but he heard armored footsteps come in over the spray of the water. He was going to stay in here until they told him to get out though because fuck them and fuck this whole place and situation.

But instead of a demand to get out the Guard spoke in a monotone that he couldn’t decipher over the spray of water above him.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, just like leave me alone already,” came an angry feminine voice.

Papyrus peaked around the corner to see a purple cat monster standing next to a Guard by the door. It was the same purple cat monster from the boat. She was naked though and wrapped in a blanket similar to the one Papyrus had worn down here. And her fur was a mess, ungroomed and it looked like there was something stuck in it in several places.

The Guard said something to her in a low voice that could only be a warning before turning and leaving. The cat hissed after him, twitching her tail before letting out a sob. Presumably she was in the same boat as him. Meaning she’d been raped too and was probably also pregnant, though it was hard to tell so early with fleshy monsters without medical equipment.

“What are you looking at?” she snapped as she turned to face him. There were tears in her eyes, making responding to her anger with anger difficult even if he’d wanted to.

“Sorry.” Papyrus pulled back into his stall to go back to enjoying the warm water, facing the inside so she’d only see his back if she glanced in. At least he wasn’t suffering alone. Though was that _really_ a condolence? No one should be treated like this, surely there were better ways to increase the population and make an army, right?

The sound of another shower started in a distant stall.

A few minutes went by before the sound of the door opening came again followed by the sound of another Guard entering. Papyrus didn’t bother checking this time. If it was the person set to take them to wherever they were supposed to go next they’d have to come in here and get him because he wasn’t moving until he _had_ to or until the water was freezing cold.

“Catty is that… you?” came another feminine voice a short while later.

There was a short pause followed by “Ah, Bratty.” The cat lady – apparently named ‘Catty’, a _super_ original name for a cat monster – almost screeching in excitement.

Papyrus sighed as he peeked around the corner to see the cat lady and the alligator lady from the boat embracing. They were friends then, possibly more than that. At least they had each other, Papyrus was all alone here with his new burden. He didn’t have it in his soul to be jealous though, he’d rather die a thousand deaths than have any of his small circle of friends here with him.

Catty and Bratty broke their embrace and started talking to each other in quiet voices. Papyrus pulled back to his shower, not wanting to intrude on their conversation and try to relax as much as he possible and not think about his hopefully very temporary circumstances.


	7. Breakfast

The shower turned off without any warning. Papyrus could still hear the other two going so he pressed the button again but nothing happened. He tried again and again but still got nothing, leaving him shivering as the once warm water cooled on his bones and ecto-flesh. Maybe it was on a timer to prevent people from taking long showers, it was a mild inconvenience but on top of everything else it felt like a huge injustice.

With an internal groan, he gave up and left the stall. He grabbed a towel from the pile and quickly dried himself off. He was tempted to skip his midsection – the _last_ thing he wanted to think about was why it was there – and pelvis because how much it _fucking_ hurt but didn’t and patted them dry as fast as he could instead. He then went to the lockers the Guard had indicated to him earlier to look for something to wear before the other two finished showering.

Each locker had different piece of what was obviously a uniform. A nice one, dark purple and red. Papyrus found a set that fit him and rapidly got dressed. His pelvis still hurt like hell, making it harder than it needed to be and a constant reminder of what had been done to him. His neck hurt too, though that he had an easier time ignoring because he didn’t need to move it as much and took pains to do so as little as possible.

Once dressed, he tried the door again. It was still locked. Forcing it wasn’t an option, it was metal, even if he’d been willing to try to escape right now when he could barely walk let alone run. So he sat down on one of the benches and leaned back against the wall, into the corner.

Getting out of here was going to be hard with the collar and all the Guards and the fact that he didn’t really know where he was. It was a government run operation too, meaning if he managed to escape he’d have to be _very_ careful about his hiding spots since the entire damn Royal Guard would be tasked with looking for and bringing him back in. … He was fucked, literally too, though he’d rather not think about that _ever_.

After a short while the sound of one of the other showers stopped. Cursing followed soon after. After a short while Catty stepped up, grumpy, naked and wet. Papyrus averted his eyes to give her privacy.

A few more minutes later the other shower stopped too. “The water stopped,” Bratty complained.

“It’s stupid,” Catty said from much closer to Papyrus. “I don’t feel clean.” If anything like what had happened to Papyrus had happened to her too – which it most likely had – of course she didn’t feel clean, no amount of scrubbing would fix that though.

“I wanna to go home.”

“I know me too, this is like totally awful and horrible and the worst thing ever.”

The two of them complained for a minute or two longer before falling silent. It was heavy and silence didn’t seem normal between those two, they seemed to be the talkative type. Papyrus didn’t feel like saying anything either. There was nothing that could be said about being turned into breeding slaves by one’s own rulers.

They’d been sitting there for maybe five minutes before the door opened and… Muffet walked in. Or someone who looked remarkably like her except for the tired expression on her face.

She looked at him and sighed. “I was hoping it wasn’t true.”

Papyrus almost got up and ran over to hug her – he felt in _need_ of comfort from somebody. But they were in public, they couldn’t be openly affectionate – in any manner, platonic or romantic – without drawing unwanted and unhealthy attention to themselves especially in such awful circumstances. And… his eyes traveled down from her face to her middle. It was swollen, she was pregnant.

He growled as he stood. “Who hurt you?” He’d rip them to shreds, _no one_ was allowed to hurt the people he cared about.

Muffet sighed again and shook her head. She was dressed in the same kind of uniform he, Catty, and Bratty too. She had an identical collar on too except hers had an orange tag on it that clinked softly each time she moved her head. “There’s nothing you can do about it. We’re in the same situation now… unfortunately.”

She was right of course; Papyrus _had_ decided earlier that it was best to wait for an opportunity to escape instead of trying to fight back right away. But it was different when it was someone he cared about who’d been hurt. He wanted vengeance _now_ … that was impossible though.

“You two know each other?” Catty asked. She and Bratty had stood up too and were giving Muffet suspicious looks.

“Yes,” Muffet said. “It’s not your business though.”

“How’d you end up… here?” Papyrus asked. She’d vanished almost half a year ago, had she been here that whole time? What was day to day life as a… breeding slave like? Surely not that bad, right? They’d just sit around and be pregnant.

“My criminal record from Hotland caught up with me.” She was clearly in a less than good mood so now was not the time to ask for elaboration but since when had she had a criminal record in Hotland and why hadn’t she mentioned it to Papyrus before? “Let’s go though, I volunteered to show you around.” She turned and opened the door with a press of one of her hands against the surface – it must be attuned to her magic signature.

With a groan, Papyrus followed her out. Catty and Bratty followed suit, sticking close to each other with their arms linked together. _They_ seemed to have little to no qualms about being openly affectionate with each other, meaning they had to come from a different part of the Underground where that was okay or they were just brave and/or stupid.

There were more monsters moving about in the hallway now, heading in the same direction Muffet was leading the three of them in in. They were all dressed in the same style of uniform no matter what they monster type and they all wore identical collars – several hid theirs under the collar of their shirt but there was no doubt it was there given the fact that everyone else wore one. What was most disturbing of all though was that a lot of them were visibly pregnant. This was _truly_ a breeding slave compound.

“Where are the Guards?” Catty asked. She and Bratty had linked their arms together and walked with their sides pressed together.

“Around,” Muffet replied, not turning around to look to look at them.

“What about the exit?” Bratty asked.

“We’re not allowed to know where that is, the door’s hidden.” She had to have _some_ idea though, right? Surely her spiderlings were still around even if they couldn’t get her out. She just wasn’t saying anything since it was possible they might be overhead.

She led them through a set of open doors into a large lounge room, couches and soft chairs everywhere. She didn’t pause though and led them straight through, down a short hallway that led to a cafeteria. Like the lounge its doors were open but here two Guards stood by them in full plate armor and holding large weapons that were reminiscent of Dogamy an Dogaressa’s halberds. The Guards were far too big to be the dogs though and the armor was all wrong. Not to mention those two would _never_ stand for the atrocities going on here.

“We’re going to eat breakfast, then I’ll show you around the rest of the place,” Muffet said with a tired sigh. She of _all_ monsters should never sound so defeated and depressed. And there was _nothing_ Papyrus could do to fix it… not yet anyway.

 

The process of getting breakfast was reminiscent of how such affairs were handled in all those prison movies Papyrus had seen. This was essentially a prison so that made sense. The food was all healthy stuff though, which would’ve annoyed him if he’d had the energy to care. He certainly wasn’t going to think about why it would be so. He _needed_ to stay mad at the wretched circumstances he, Muffet, and every other poor soul here were in but it was hard when he was helpless to do anything about that and when the pain from his violation last night was so prominent. And the resulting soulings now growing in his belly… was it just his imagination or where they already draining his magic?

“So…” Muffet said, sounding almost hesitant. He’d _never_ heard her sound like that before. “Asgore huh?”

Papyrus flinched, that was the _last_ thing he wanted to talk or think about. “What… what do you mean?” Did she _know_?

“The bruises on your neck. He killed someone once doing that once, probably more than one if I had to guess.”

Papyrus looked away, shame flooding his soul. She knew what had been done to him and judging by her own condition she could probably accurately guess about his condition too. Considering their wretched shared circumstances, he should’ve known she knew but still wished she didn’t. It wasn’t even a logical feeling she’d been hurt in the same way, why would she think any less of him because it had happened to him too?

Muffet reached across the table to put a gentle hand of his forearm. “I’m sorry.”

Papyrus grunted. “You… working on a way out?” he whispered. They needed to talk about getting out of here, not… everything else.

“It’ll be hard, they have this place locked up tight. We’ll need help from someone outside whose strong enough to get us out.”

“You have a plan on how to contact someone like that?” Convincing them to help would be a whole other matter entirely. And… this was a government run thing, how could _anyone_ fight against that?

She was silent for several long seconds. She was supposed to know what to do though, she _always_ did. “Not yet.”

“We’ll figure something out.” Papyrus tried to be encouraging but… as strong and capable as Muffet was she’d been here for _months_. How was it possible she hadn’t found her way out yet?

“Yeah,” Muffet agreed with a sigh.

They sat in silence for a while, eating. The low murmur of conversation surrounding them was oddly comforting. It meant that even as bad as things were everyone around them still found it in themselves to talk to each other and be sociable. And it gave the atmosphere of the cafeteria a familiar vibe.

“It gets worse,” Muffet broke the silence.

Papyrus looked up at her. “What does?” _Surely_ she couldn’t mean their circumstance got worse – what could possibly be worse than being a breeding slave? – right?

“You two need to here this too,” Muffet said, speaking louder to address Catty and Bratty.

They looked up and scooched a bit closer, somehow managed to stay close together. “Like what is it?” Catty asked.

Muffet rubbed his face with two of her hands, looking exhausted and perhaps even downright depressed. “Keeping this place running, feeding us, the medical staff, and everything else going into this repopulation effort costs gold, a _lot_ of gold. They get that gold by… selling our bodies.”

“ _What_?” Papyrus asked. “That uh… doesn’t mean what it uh… sounds like, right?” He _had_ to be misinterpreting her words. There was _no_ way that was a real thing, they were already suffering more than enough with just being breeding slaves.

Muffet looked to the side, her body sagging in a way that it _never_ had before her disappearance. “It is exactly what it sounds like. We’re… whores too.”


	8. Slave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long it's been since the last update, I've been in a gaming mode lately and thus haven't been writing as much. I'll probably start writing more again once I finish things and once the Dota 2 International is over, for now though updates are gonna be a bit further apart.

“You’re uh like totally joking, right?” Catty asked, voicing what Papyrus was thinking. There was no way that was true, being sex slaves on _top_ of breeding slaves was… inconceivable and even more monumentally unfair. But Muffet wasn’t the type of person to joke at all, let alone about something like that.

“No,” she said, shattering any hope they might have had.

“So it’s gonna… happen again?” Papyrus asked. He was going to be raped again, not for breeding purposes but to make his captors money. And it wasn’t going to be just a one time thing, it would happen _many_ times.

Muffet looked away, her shoulders slumping. “Yes, sorry.”

Despair flooded Papyrus’ soul… no, angry he had to be angry about this. He pounded his fist on the table, making it rattle. “No, fuck them, they’ll have to kill me.” He was _not_ going to let them do that to him, he _couldn’t_.

“They won’t, they’ll punish you instead,” Muffet said. “And if we want _any_ chance of ever getting out of here they _have_ to think we’ve given up.”

She was right of course, she almost always was. Papyrus held onto his anger anyway though, clenching his hand into a fist hard to hurt a little. “I know,” he said. “We’ll _kill_ them one day.” Hopefully soon but… probably not.

“Yes, we… won’t let them get away with this forever.” Muffet sound a bit like her old self, though not as much as Papyrus would’ve liked.

They went back to eating in silence; despite everything Papyrus was still starving – because of the soulings or something else? But the comfort Papyrus had taken from the murmur of conversation in the background and from Muffet was gone now. He wasn’t going to give into despair though, he was going to stay mad.

 

Afterward, Muffet took them on a tour of the rest of the place. The lounge room they’d passed through to get the cafeteria was the center of the area they had available to them – there was undoubtedly more to the building through metal doors locked with magic that would only open with specific people’s magic signatures. There was also a medical center to monitor all the breeding stuff and complications that might arise from their pregnancies.

All of those places were nice and fairly normal, so were the hallways that held their sleeping quarters. But what _wasn’t_ nice were the hallways that held the ‘Guest Rooms’ as Muffet called them, where once the ‘whores’ were trained they’d be called to ‘entertain’ guests who’d paid for them.

“Can’t they like make enough money to keep this place running _without_ like doing _that_?” Bratty asked after had shown them the staircase that led up to those rooms

“Probably,” Muffet said with a frown as she shifted from foot to foot. Judging by the way she massaged two of her hands over her swollen middle it was causing her discomfort. “But the Doctor and Grillby, the scumbags who run this fucking place, like doing it like this. I think they also sell the sex tapes online.”

“So we’re like going to be recorded too? when they’re… doing _stuff_ to us.” Catty asked, sounding as incredulous as Papyrus felt. Not only were they going to be violated over and over again but other people would also pay to _watch_ it.

“Yes,” Muffet said.  “Try not to think about it. But there’s one more thing I have to show you and this this tour’s finally over.”  Supporting her middle with her two lower arms she turned back towards the lounge and gestured for them to follow her.

She should probably be sitting down and resting but Papyrus wasn’t going to say anything about it, he did his best not to look at her middle let alone think about it. He couldn’t do anything to avenge what had been done to her and… his own belly was going to get the big in a matter of months. How much faster would the magic pills make his pregnancy? And… there’d be another one right after, wouldn’t there be?

“This door,” Muffet said as they paused near a pair of metal doors in the far corner of the lounge room, “leads to where the softer slaves take care of the offspring. We’re not allowed in but they come out sometimes and do stuff like cook and clean for us. Violet’s one of them, she told me about you being here this morning.” Which explained her reaction upon entering the shower room and seeing Papyrus and probably why she’d volunteered to be the one to give them this tour.

They then went to a couch and sat down, thankfully. Papyrus’ was sore and tired he wanted to lie down and sleep but… not out here in the open. the entire time Muffet had been show them around everyone else had given their group pitying looks, a constant reminder of how bad they had it and how bad it would soon get, and they were still doing it.

“What now?” he asked instead.

“We wait until someone comes to fetch you and bring you to Grillby,” Muffet replied with a tire sigh as she leaned back into the corner of the couch.

“You mention him earlier, who is he?”

“The brothel owner. He’s a _scumbag_.” Oh, she was _mad_ , rarely did she use that tone even when she insulted someone. Meaning this Grillby guy was undoubtedly _awful_. Worse than Gaster and/or Asgore though? … Probably not… _hopefully_ not.

It unfortunately wasn’t long before a Guard started approaching the couch. He didn’t wear heavy armor like the door Guards did but sturdy leather instead. He still wore a helmet though, hiding his face. Was that required of them or were they all just a bunch of shy losers? … Probably the former but Papyrus would go ahead and pretend it was the latter anyway because fuck them.

Upon reaching them, the Guard briskly gestured to Papyrus, Catty, and Bratty to stand up. “Let’s go.” He sounded like he grinning evilly behind his visor, eager to lead them to whatever torment would come next.

Papyrus kept his head turned to the side as if he didn’t notice him the Guard. If it wasn’t for the armor he’d have been tempted to fight. Though even if the Guard was completely naked Papyrus probably wouldn’t stand much of a chance against him in a physical fight. If magic were possible though he’d blast the douchebag to bits, screw any potential consequences but it wasn’t.

“Just go,” Muffet said. “You’ll get in trouble if you don’t.”

Papyrus should probably listen to her; she’d had always been smarter than him in a lot of ways, knowing when best to endure and when best to fight back being among them. But… he’d already been abused more than enough. Everything still hurt, standing again would make it worse. So even if he didn’t stand a chance in a fight he’d still _at least_ make life hard for the Guard because fuck him. So he continued to ignore the asshole, not even giving him a sideways glance.

“Now!” The Guard pounded the butt of his spear into the floor. No doubt it was a practiced move meant to create a loud intimidating sound but the effect was ruined by the soft carpet underfoot.

“Papyrus go,” Muffet hissed. “You’re making it worse.” And causing trouble would do the opposite of helping them get out of here fast… assuming escape was even possible. There was no guarantee that it was, it was the Crown doing this after all, they ruled the entire Underground.

So maybe cooperating wasn’t worth it. … Or maybe it was for now. Giving up on that plan so soon, before giving it a real chance, would be stupid, right?

So with a sigh he stood. Catty and Bratty did too. They’d probably come to the same conclusion about this that he had.

“Dammit,” the Guard said with a disappointed sigh. He’d wanted to punish them, that was a good reason to cooperate for now. He gestured for the three of them to follow as he turned and headed back towards the entrance to the lounge. They followed.

The Guard led them a short way down the hallway, to the first door on the right. It looked very similar to the other doors that lead to the bedrooms but opened up to another hallway. It was similar to the first, expect a bit wider and there were light up displays above the doors. None of them were on right now so it was hard to see what they might say but it looked like it might be ‘OCCUPIED’ **.**

The Guard ignored all of it, leading them at a brisk uncomfortable pace. Papyrus lagged behind as far as he dared.

Thankfully the Guard halted about halfway down the hallway at one of the doors. He knocked on it once firmly. A couple seconds later, it opened and a well-dressed flame elemental gestured for Papyrus and the girls to step in. Papyrus did so, hopefully he could at least sit down inside.

Once the three of them were inside the flame man, presumably Grillby, shut the door, leaving the Guard outside to either leave or guard the door. There was small handful other monsters in the room seated in chairs facing a small stage with a clothed table on it, their head tilted towards the entrance. And Behind the table on the stage was Gaster, _perfect_.

 “You weren’t lying, you really did find a skeleton monster,” the flame man said as he stood in front of Papyrus, looking him over with a predatory eye. Even without what Muffet had said about him, Papyrus would’ve started hating him right off the bat. Dressed in clearly expensive and overly colourful clothing it was obvious that he was a sleazeball. “He’s very handsome too.” He lifted a hand to touch Papyrus’ face along his jaw.

There weren’t any Guards in the room _and_ the two of them were outnumbered. This was a fight Papyrus could win, taking out Gaster alone would be worth any punishment he might land on himself _and_ might set this wretched operation towards failure.

“ **Stay** ,” Gaster said as Papyrus drew a fist back to punch Grillby. A now familiar jolt of magic pulsed through his collar and he went limp, his body collapsing into a heap instead of landing the punch like he’d wanted to. He landed on his side so _at least_ he wasn’t lying face down on the floor.

Judging by the squeaks of surprise and small thumps, the others in the room had gone limp too. Meaning Gaster could render them all immobile with a single word, wonderful. This collaring thing should be illegal.

“Let’s play with the skeleton today, huh?” Grillby said with a grin as he bent down to scoop Papyrus up into his arms. It was _awful_. Papyrus could’ve easily struggled out of hold if he could _move_. His body didn’t even tense with the attempt to.

Grillby carried him over the table that Gaster still stood by and placed him on it, lying face up. He then stepped out his field of view Papyrus couldn’t even turn his head to see where he was going or what Gaster might be doing. His breathing remained calm and even too, he had no control over it. The _only_ thing he could move was his eye lights.

How long did this paralysis last? That would depend on how strong Gaster’s magic was, which _had_ to be strong. If it wasn’t someone else would’ve done the collaring and been put in charge of that part of the operation.

“This is Grillby,” Gaster said, confirming Papyrus’ assumption. “He’s going to teach you how to make money for us so we can continue to fund this operation.” Meaning he was going to teach them slave whore side of things.

“In the most fun way possible too,” Grillby said from somewhere else in the room. What was he _doing_?

“You know fun fact, I’ve never even seen a skeleton monster before,” Grillby said, his voice coming closer as he talked until he was looming over Papyrus – being able to see him was more a relief than Papyrus wanted to admit. “Not in person anyway. Let’s see want you look like naked huh handsome?”

Unable to move his mouth to say anything Papyrus growled instead. He was ignored though and Grillby’s hands were suddenly on him, pulling him up to sit on the edge of the table.

The change in position allowed Papyrus to see that everyone else were placed in the seats, all facing him. Whatever horrible thing Gaster and Grillby were about to do to him would be witnessed by all of them.


	9. Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, it's been ages since the last update, sorry about that. I was busy for a like two weeks straight and unable to write and haven't been wanting to edit. I'm back now though.

It took Grillby an uncomfortably short amount of time to get Papyrus fully undressed, he’d _clearly_ undressed more than a few limp people before. Under different circumstances Papyrus wouldn’t have cared much if people saw him naked, he’d always been too lazy to care much for modesty. But… he was on a literal stage, horrible things were about to be done to him and everyone could see he soulings in his abdomen.

He shouldn’t be ashamed or embarrassed about that, everyone else was in the same position as he was meaning they were all pregnant too. But they were all fleshy monsters, no one could look at them and know they were pregnant until their soulings grew big enough to make their bellies swell. But right off the bat everyone could _see_ that Papyrus was pregnant, the lasting effect of what Asgore had done to him.

His instincts screamed at him to hunch over and put his hands over his middle. Other than for the fact that he could still feel his body – far more than he wished he could considering what was about to be done to him – it was like he was looking through the eyes of a lifeless doll. Even his breathing was calm and even, as if he wasn’t freaking out.

“Will the babies be visible inside him the whole time?” Grillby asked as he pet a hand over Papyrus middle. There was no more reason to have him sitting on the edge of the table like this facing the audience, meaning he probably wanted them all to see him and the soulings in his middle. How much crueler could he be?

“No,” Gaster said. “His womb will fill with magic once the soulings’ physical bodies start to form.” They were talking about him like he was a pet project of theirs instead of a living person.

“Oh, that’s a shame, I would’ve liked to see that. Though perhaps I might’ve been a bit gross.” Grillby at least finally lay him on his back on the table again. The audience could still see him but he couldn’t see them, right now that’s about all he could ask for. “Let’s begin with the demonstration, shall we? I’m eager to try out my new toy.”

There could only be one thing he meant by ‘play’. Papyrus _needed_ run away, fight, or _something_. _Anything_ to not be raped again. But he couldn’t even breath faster or tense up. He might as well be bound to the table with rope, he would’ve preferred that though because then he could’ve at least responded and struggled even if it would never work.

Grillby’s hands were on him again, rubbing down his sides. They were warm – as was to be expected with a flame elemental – and might’ve been pleasant if it wasn’t for the circumstances. He then trailed his fingers over Papyrus’ forearms before grabbing one of his wrists to lift up and examine closer for several long seconds before putting it back down and moving on touch him in other places.

Eventually he reached Papyrus’ pelvis. He slid a finger into the inlet and ran it all the way around, agitating the bruises in there left by Asgore’s massive cock. “Looks like you’re all bruised up in there, you have a fun time with Asgore?”

Papyrus growled to bury his instinctive whimper. At this point he wanted Grillby to hurry up and do whatever horrid thing he was about to do to Papyrus to just _get it over with_. Why did he have to draw it out?

“Don’t worry though,” Grillby continued. “I have no interest in damaging my toys so we won’t play with you there. Instead…” he pulled his finger out of Papyrus’ pelvic inlet and moved it up to massage the area on top where his cock would form. “… I’d like you to summon you cock.”

Unable to say ‘no’ or resist in any way Papyrus didn’t bother growling this time. Could he summon his magic when under the effects of Gaster’s? He wasn’t going to test it to find out, hopefully not though. That way Gaster would have to let him go before anything sexual could be done to him, giving him a chance to fight back. … With his luck though that probably wouldn’t be the case.

“I know you’re not going to though,” Grillby said with a sigh. “No one does when they first get her. We’ll change that.”

He took his hand off Papyrus’ pelvis and moved it over his sternum. His magic pulled at Papyrus’ soul but he was prepared and fought it. It was the _only_ way he was able to resist and thus he put all his willpower behind it.

“ **Your soul** ,” Gaster said, taking that all away. Papyrus whimpered as his soul was forced out in the open with a ping.

Grillby’s hand wrapped around it. His flames were now seemed uncomfortably hot… better than Gaster’s cold slimy hands though. He started to rub Papyrus’ soul, his intent to arouse and make him form a cock.

Papyrus resisted for all he worth. It was a worthless effort though, it was impossible to hold out against Grillby’s intent forever when it was projecting directly into the core of his being. It was all he had though.

Over time Grillby’s intent grew stronger, making it hard to resist as magic gathered in Papyrus’ pelvic area, ready to form into a cock. Eventually it started to hurt too, only a little at first but Grillby’s intent was for it to grow worse and worse as Papyrus continued to fight.

He had good pain tolerance though, he could take it. Hopefully he could at least hold out long to be annoying.

“You’re just making it worse for yourself,” Grillby said. “You’ll lose eventually and we’ll break you eventually too. There’s nothing you can do about it so why fight?”

Papyrus growled to stop himself from responding with a whimper. He _would_ lose this fight eventually though. But maybe he could get out _before_ they broke him… maybe. It was possible he’d _never_ get out, in which case it was inevitable that they would break him too.

That realization made him lose the fight. His magic snapped into place, forming an erect cock. It ached and throbbed with arousal, even dripping pre-cum already. The urgency coursing through his bones made his immobility all the worse. He wanted to scream and squirm but _couldn’t_.

“There you go,” Grillby said with a satisfied smirk in his voice. He kept massaging arousal into Papyrus’ soul – not with pain anymore, for now. Too bad it wasn’t enough to drown out the panic threatening to well up in Papyrus’ soul.

He wrapped his other hand around the base of Papyrus’ cock, giving it a light squeeze as he pulled up on it. It wasn’t _enough_ , Papyrus needed more. His body screamed at him to thrust up into Grillby’s hand. He would’ve had resisted the urge even if he could but… _lying_ here as if relaxed while he was violated and raped _again_ was one of the worse fates he could imagine, the only thing that would make it worse was if it was Asgore about fuck him and choke him half to death again.

Grillby was oblivious to his distress and kept slowly stroking his cock, with the obvious intent to tease him. Why couldn’t he just hurry up and get it over with already?

Eventually Papyrus let out a whine of despair and… _need_. His cock _hurt_ with how bad he needed proper stimulation, the teasing was only make it more unbearable.

“Very good,” Grillby said as if praising him. “I want you to make sound, the louder you are the more pleasure I’ll give you.” And consequently the faster it’ll be over too.

Meaning Papyrus could either give up his dignity and have this torture be over sooner or he could hold onto it and prolong this. Which was worse? … The latter. With everything going on and happening to him he’d break eventually and make sounds anyway, ending the suffering faster would prevent that – or put it off. And he needed to look like he was giving in to increase his chances of escape working.

So he let himself moan in pleasure as Grillby’s hand stroke up his cock again. In response Grillby started stroking him harder and faster, the warmth of his hand no longer quite so uncomfortable. He’s intent as he rubbed Papyrus soul with his other hand changed too, he wanted Papyrus to feel happy and good, both physically and emotionally. The juxtaposition between his actual emotions and the ones Grillby rubbed into his soul were dizzying. How was it possible to feel both happy and scared out of his mind at the same time? How was it possible that his body was in so much pain from how it had been abused yesterday but also fell warm and tingly too?

Papyrus moans and other muffled sounds were a mix of pleasure and despair as a result. The good feelings Grillby was rubbing into his soul was pushing away the panic though, which was welcome. It shouldn’t be though, it was _awful_ but… being scared and helpless _felt_ worse. He didn’t want to take anything he could get but had no real choice.

When he climaxed it was hard, his vision whiting out as he released up into the air. Grillby kept stroking his cock and redoubled the good happy feelings he was rubbing into his soul. It made Papyrus feel like he was floating as giddiness washed through him. Even when he came down he felt almost high off it.

Tears rolled down the sides of his face as he panted. The paralysis was wearing off! But… he still couldn’t move, only tense up, better than nothing though.

“Nice isn’t it?” Grillby said. His voice sounded distant and rang hollow in Papyrus ‘ears’. His hands still on Papyrus’ soul and cock were very real and solid though as they kept pleasuring him. “Let’s see how many times I can get you to come before you completely spent.”

Papyrus _needed_ to protest that even if the feelings being rubbed into his soul were telling him that that was a great idea and he couldn’t remember _exactly_ why it wasn’t in truth. He couldn’t speak though, not that he’d even be listened to if he could. He just moaned in pleasure and despair some more, earning more good feelings being rubbed into his soul stimulation for his aching cock. It was _too much_. He needed _out_ , he needed it to _end_. But it didn’t and wouldn’t anytime soon.

High on arousal and good feelings he lost track of time and sense of self. Each climax left him more disoriented and dizzier with pleasure and giddiness, both feelings being rubbed into his soul in great amounts even when he wasn’t climaxing, they always increased when he did.

Eventually the paralysis wore off enough that he could open his mouth and babble incoherently and close his hands into fists. What was he trying to say? Beg for more? Beg for it to stop? For _mercy_? Nothing changed though so whatever it was being ignored.

 

Someone was patting his face. He blinked his eyes open to see a blur of orange light that vaguely resemble fire. What had happened? … He’s passed out but why?

“You enjoy your nap? I let you sleep for a while to see if you’d wake up on your own but I guess not,” a familiar voice said. “You did a _very_ good job, you’ll settle in here in no time.” What did that mean? It wasn’t good whatever it was. “You’re dismissed for today though, one of the bunnies will help you get cleaned up and dressed.”

 

The blur of orange light moved away and then soft hands were suddenly on him and they were pulling him up to sit up right. They were then putting clothes on him. He did his best to help but probably hindered the effort more than he assisted.

By the time he was fully clothed his vision had cleared considerably and so had his mind. He shuddered hard enough to make his bones rattle as what had been done to him came back to him. The positive feelings Grillby had forced into his soul lingered, making him feeling light and dizzy. It was _wrong_ though, he should _not_ feel that way about what had been done to him. And overstimulated, his body was even more sore than before.

He’d clearly passed out at some point but how long had that taken? How many times had Grillby made him orgasm? A lot judging by how exhausted he was and how spent his magic reserves were, though the soulings made that worse too.

“Walking will help clear your head a little more” a soft feminine voice said, belonging to the person who was helping him as she helped him to his feet.

He groaned as he swayed and almost lost his balance, forcing him to lean into his helper. She was a bunny, a pink one – probably one of the soft slaves tasked with taking care of the offspring.

With her support, Papyrus walked out of the now empty room back into the hallway. At least he didn’t have to face anyone who had been forced to watch what had been done to him, for now anyway.

As they slowly walked down the hall he regained more and more clarity. He almost wished he didn’t. The lingering forced positive feelings were replaced with despair and feelings of disgust and violation. How was it possible to resist when facing stuff like _that_?

By the time they were at the door leading to the other hall Papyrus could under his own power albeit slowly and not exactly in a straight line. He still leaned slightly on his bunny helper though, he didn’t care enough to stop and she didn’t seem to mind. She even opened the door for him to help him through.

Muffet was out there, sitting in a small folding chair against the opposite wall facing the door. She stood to meet him and knowing he _shouldn’t_ , Papyrus let go of the bunny’s arm to practically threw himself into her arms. Their height differences always made hugging while standing up a bit weird – her pregnant belly made it even more awkward – but he didn’t care.

“I wanna go home,” he said, holding back a sob as tears flooded his eyes. Crying was also something one should never do in public but even if he cared he wouldn’t be able to stop himself.

“I know,” Muffet said as she patted his back. “I’m sorry.”


	10. Too Much

Another shower didn’t help Papyrus feel any better – it had been again cut short by the water stopping randomly. It did clear the last of the fog from his mind though, not necessarily a good thing; he’d rather not be able to think about his current situation. It was food again time but eating was the _last_ thing he wanted to do even if he was hungry so he ended up in the lounge instead.

“If you cooperate he doesn’t touch your soul,” Muffet said unprompted after they’d been sitting there for a little while. She’d evidently eaten before or was skipping food because he was, hopefully the former given her… condition. “And Gaster doesn’t use the ‘stay’ command.”

Papyrus groaned and turned his head to bury his face in the armrest beneath him. Muffet had encouraged him to lie down and he hadn’t had the energy to resist and didn’t feel up to sitting there and pretending to be okay anyway. So he lay across the couch while Muffet sat in the chair next to him, close enough to reach over and touch him if he wanted her to… which he didn’t – he felt too dirty and soiled to want contact with anyone else right now.

He purposefully avoided looking at anyone else. They all had nothing but looks of pity for him, even worse than before because word that he’d be Grillby’s first demonstration among the newcomers had apparently gotten out. Meaning they _all_ knew – or at least had some idea of – what had been done to him. … Most of them had probably experienced similar torments. How could such an operation be allowed to continue?

“I don’t wanna talk ‘bout it,” he said in case Muffet wanted to say anything more. He _should_ be asking her for more information so he’d be prepared for the next violation but… right now was _not_ a good time. He’d never feel ready for it though, so all he was doing was perhaps making it worse for himself since he wouldn’t know what was coming.

“All right,” Muffet said with a sigh. “Want to play a game?”

“No thanks.” He wanted to go to sleep and wake up at home in his bed to this all having just been a horrid nightmare born of a nasty drug over dose or something similar. Weed and alcohol didn’t produce such vivid dreams though so that wasn’t going to happen. He’d take a nap instead to escape all of this for as long as he could.

 

He awoke far too soon – never waking up wouldn’t have bothered him much – due to hunger. He looked up to see that Muffet had left. He flinched as a stab of loneliness shot through his soul, he didn’t want to be alone right now. … He wasn’t a baby, he could handle it. She probably had things she needed to do elsewhere and hadn’t wanted to wake him.

He settled back down with a sigh. He was hungry but would food be available still? And was it worth the effort of getting up and moving to go get some? … No. He’d lie here until he fell back asleep or something happened that _required_ him to get up, if such a thing never happened he’d be fine with that.

He was just starting to drift off again when a voice interrupted him. “It’s time for the last meal of the day, you shouldn’t skip it.” It was Muffet and judging based off her still damp hair she’d just gotten out of the shower. See? She hadn’t abandoned him. “We’re required to go to bed immediately afterward.”

“And if we don’t?”

“A Guard will drag you to your room and lock you in for the night.”

Papyrus would rather avoid that if at all possible. Not because he was a coward but because it would be bringing about unnecessary hardship on himself; resisting a bedtime curfew served far less purpose than resisting the much more serious and awful things being forced upon him. “How do I know which room is mine?”

“It has your name next to it and you should be in hallway C. But come on, you’ll get in trouble if you don’t eat and _will_ regret it later.” She held out a hand and Papyrus took it, allowing her to help him stand. If he didn’t feel like he was starving he wouldn’t have moved but he felt like he’d die if he waited until breakfast tomorrow to eat. And he’d rather not suffer from hunger pains on top of everything else.

 

It wasn’t hard to find his room, as Muffet had said it was in hallway C and had a small plague with his name on it next to it. Inside, the bed had been fixed up with a new blanket and neatly made. And there were clothes hung up in the closest, all the same uniform he was wearing now. What had they done with _his_ clothes? Burn them? Threw them away? Or did they keep them somewhere? Maybe they sold them. Regardless of where they were now Papyrus missed his coat, it had made him look and feel bigger.

He walked over to the nightstand and picked up the bottle of pills, he’d almost forgotten about them but they were the only object on the nightstand, making them hard to miss. Should he defy Gaster and not take one? … Gaster would force him to though. And they’d supposedly make his pregnancy easier and faster, both good things.

He opened it and pulled one out to swallow it. Like this morning – it felt like _so_ long ago now – it had a noticeable effect on his magic and soul, going straight to the soulings in his middle. Hopefully the magic in the pills was _very_ affective and thus he wouldn’t have to carry them for long. … But when he gave birth they’d just impregnate him again, wouldn’t they?

Nope, he wasn’t going to think about that right now. He was going to go to bed and sleep for as long as he could, later he and Muffet would figure a way out of here. ~~Escape was impossible though, Queen Toriel was _allowing_ this to happen and thus there was no getting out of it and nowhere to hide even if they did get out.~~

He put the cap back on the bottle and placed it on the nightstand again. He then pulled the blanket and pillow off the bed, bringing him to the corner to lie on the floor facing the door with his back pressed against the wall once more. He’d been raped on the bed, there was no way he could sleep on it after that even if it was cleaned. Heck even if a whole new mattress was brought in he’d still not want anything to do with it. The carpet was soft enough to sleep on so he was fine with it.

 

A loud buzzer woke him the next day. It felt like he’d been allowed to sleep in for a while but… he was still tired too. And even if the carpet was soft he was still sleeping on the floor and thus his body wasn’t happy with him on top of all the other aches and pains he was still experiencing. All of which made it impossible to go back to sleep or even keep lying there.

He stood with a groan, his pelvis and neck seemed to hurt worse today than they had yesterday, though that might be his imagination. Not wanting to risk punishment right now and wanting his pregnancy to be ‘easier’, he took another one of the purple pills before trying the door. Surprisingly it was unlocked.

He peeked out and saw others leaving their rooms and trudging tiredly down the hall. “Breakfast time,” one of them said, looking at Papyrus as he passed by.

Papyrus stepped out and started going in the same direction as everyone else, towards the cafeteria. He was hungrier than he should be… because of the soulings. He didn’t want to accommodate for them in there but he was already suffering enough without adding going hungry to the list, who knows if they’d let him eat later.

Muffet was already there when he got there, looking as tired as he felt and sitting at a table with Catty and Bratty. Papyrus joined them after getting food. Everyone else seemed to be grouping up too.

“So like what’s gonna happen to us today?” Catty asked, twirling her fork in her eggs as she looked at Muffet.

“Grillby will call you in again,” Muffet replied, speaking an almost monotone.

“You okay?” Papyrus stupidly asked. _Of course_ she wasn’t okay, how could she be given their circumstances?

“As okay as I can be, don’t worry about me.”

There was nothing Papyrus could do to help so he said nothing and focused on eating, taking his time since he had nothing else to do and didn’t want to think about anything. After a minute or two Catty and Bratty started chatting about something, what it was exactly was lost in their valley girl accents – even stronger when they were talking to each other – but they put on a good facsimile of being okay as if they were just out and about having a good time. They _weren’t_ but… Papyrus wished he could fake it even half as well.

 

True to what Muffet had said and in line with what happened yesterday, a Guard came to collect Papyrus about half an hour after breakfast when they were hanging out in the lobby.

“No,” Papyrus said with a growl as soon as the Guard neared. “Fuck off.” His bones were almost rattling with fear, hopefully no one else would notice or would think he was trembling with rage since he was pretending to be furious anyway.

“Papyrus…” Muffet began, putting a hand on his arm as he stood to look the Guard right in eye – or more accurately helmet visor.

“No, I’m _not_ going through that again.” Even if it might be the smarter thing to do he could _not_ allow anything like that to be done to him _ever_ again.

“Yeah,” Catty and Bratty said in loud unison as they jumped up to their feet too. “You can like so totally fuck right off.” “Yeah like go fuck yourself bitch.”

“You sure you want to do this?” the Guard asked, sounding as if he _wanted_ Papyrus to do this.

“How the _fuck_ can you stand for this?” Papyrus said, gesturing to the area around him. Others were gathered around now, watching with fearful expression while yet more left the room rapidly. _Cowards_ , they should be fighting this, all of them together could take down a single Guard, with the Guard’s weapon and armor they’d maybe stand a chance against the rest the rest of them too. “This is _wrong_ , they’re… _raping_ us. You’re a Royal Guard, you’re supposed to _protect_ people.”

“You’re repopulating the Underground, who am I to oppose that? And for working here I occasionally get a free evening with a whore, what more could I want? Now are you gonna come with me or not? I’m actually being extremely merciful by being so lenient with you.” With how eager he seemed he was probably instructed to be lenient and merciful.

Papyrus shoved him as hard as he could. He didn’t even rock back. He grasped Papyrus’ wrist and yanked him off his feet. He thrashed and pounded his hand into the Guard’s chest plate but he might as well have been hanging limp as the Guard hoisted him up onto his shoulder with ease.

“Someone will be by to collect you two later,” the Guard said as he turned around and started towards the door. Papyrus pounded his fists on his back but they did _nothing_ against armor, he was only hurting himself. “I suggest you cooperate or you’ll end up sharing his punishment.”

The Guard started walking, jostling Papyrus with every heavy step. He looked up to see Muffet, Catty and Bratty watching him go. The latter two looked scared as they sat back down and Muffet looked sad as she turned her head away. If _she_ didn’t even try to help then… punishment _must_ be bad. How bad though? … He was about to find out.


	11. Interlude

Even back when Sans had been Head of the Snowdin Guard he’d rarely been in the loop about what went on in the Capital. He’d never cared much about that until now when he had even _less_ resources to find out what was going on. What exactly was Gaster doing with Papyrus and presumably other former prisoners?

He was obviously making an army out of them, right? He was forcing them into being the front line foot soldiers when the Barrier broke and monsters invaded the Surface but… wasn’t it a bit early for that? The shortest span of time between humans falling had been five years – most were much, _much_ longer than that too – and the most recent one had fallen not even a full year ago. So, something else _had_ to be going on. But _what_? And how bad was it? It was time to call Alphys about it, she’d know, right?

“Do you know what they’re doing with Papyrus?” he asked as soon as she picked up. He’d timed the call well – he was getting a good idea of what times she was free to talk for a bit, around this time in the morning and occasionally late at night, presumably once she was home but had not gone to bed yet – she’d picked up on the second ring.

“Last I heard, from _you_ , was that Papyrus had been arrested,” she replied. “And you know what they do with prisoners in Snowdin so I can only assume something else has happened.”

Right, Sans hadn’t told her. He’d call her that night intending to but she hadn’t picked up, ~~he _hated_ how busy she was these days and how he was no longer allowed in the loop of what exactly was keeping her so busy~~. “Yes, something else happened.” Sans explained to her what happened with Gaster – leaving out the part where he’d planned to break Papyrus out of prison – and the conclusions he’d drawn concerning it and the problems with those conclusions. As he talked he meandered around the kitchen and living room, coming to rest on the couch’s armrest.

“Ah, yes, Wing Ding’s project,” Alphys said with an audible sneer in her voice when he was done – she’d complained to Sans about Gaster in the past more time than he could remember. “I… don’t actually know what he’s doing with the prisoners he takes in. He needed a handful of Guards for it though. He specifically requested the cruelest ones, I was glad to see them go. I didn’t know about the collaring thing though, I don’t like that.”

“Can you find out what he’s doing for me?” Sans was probably asking for too much but… he was worried. It was probably over nothing but he didn’t like not knowing things, especially when those things involved his only surviving family member and reeked of shady business.

“I can ask him next time I see him, which probably won’t be for a while, but it’s all I can do.”

“That’s fine,” Sans said with a sigh to hold back a groan of annoyance, she was busy so of course it would take a while. If he hadn’t be demoted though he could’ve found out for himself. But he’d just have deal with things as they were. Maybe he could get his rank back up now that he was only responsible for himself.

“Right, I have to go now. See you sometime.” Alphys didn’t wait for him to reply before hanging up.

Sans stood and went back into the kitchen to put the phone back in its cradle. There were things he needed to do today too, like look for a different place to live since he could no longer afford this place. And if he didn’t leave now he’d be late for patrol. So he didn’t have time to worry about Papyrus anymore, he was probably fine anyway so there was no need to worry.


	12. Punishment

“Welcome to the punishment room,” the Guard said, sounding _far_ too smug about this as he carried Papyrus into a dark room. He closed the door behind them with his foot, making a loud bang. “I pay to watch these through the live feed whenever I can, the video’s fine too though.”

“Go jump off a bridge, you creep.” Papyrus _forced_ bravado into his voice. _Surely_ the punishment couldn’t be _too_ bad… right? The whole point of this operation had to do with the soulings growing inside him, hurting them would be counterproductive. The Guard was just trying to spook him… and succeeding.

The Guard dropped him roughly onto something cold and hard, rattling him. Before he could recover and react the Guard was pulling his hands above his head and strapping them in place with a leather band around each wrist. Next came his ankles; the Guard held his flailing legs down with disconcerting ease and strapped in place too, making it tighter than was necessary.

“Gaster has already been informed of your disobedience and will be on his way when he’s ready for you,” the Guard said as he checked the straps around Papyrus ankles and then wrists. He then chuckled softly to himself as he left. The door closed behind him with another bang, making Papyrus flinch.

Papyrus’ self-control dropped and he started shaking, his bones rattling softly. The room was dark, if his eyesight wasn’t tied to magic he wouldn’t be able to see. Thus the dark never bothered him as much as it did most other monsters but… this was different. He was bound to what felt like a metal table and was about to punished.

What would they do to him? It _couldn’t_ be physical because of the soulings in his belly meaning… soul torture? That would _suck_ but was it bad enough to convince everyone to cooperate with their fucked-up games? Papyrus had always had a high tolerance for pain so he should be able to withstand it for a while and come out the other side okay as long as he pretended to cave before he actually needed to. So, he’d be fine… hopefully.

 

Time inched by at a snail’s pace in complete silence. Where was Gaster and why was he taking so long to show up? Papyrus would’ve slept but he was too tense waiting for the sound of the door opening to announce Gaster’s arrival or for something else to happen.

If Gaster could just come in and get it over with that’d be great but… at the same time the longer he took, the better. … This waiting was part of the punishment. It was meant to make him anxious while he tried to guess what horrid thing might to about to happen to him. Knowing that it was a trick didn’t make it any less effective though, if anything it made it worse.

The growing discomfort was also making it worse. The table was far too hard and despite how long he’d been lying on it still felt only marginally warmer than ice cold beneath his clothing. His limbs screamed at him to move. And… he was starting to feel hungry; the soulings _were_ already demanding more magic from him. How long would it be before morning sickness set in? Making this torment _that_ much worse.

He squirmed, closing his eyes as he shoved those thoughts aside. Thinking about them now was only making the threat of panic that much more prevalent. He couldn’t give the assholes running this hellhole the satisfaction of him losing his mind even before the real punishment had started.

 

It felt like another hour or two before the door _finally_ opened. Papyrus had managed to calm himself a bit more but he tensed up as his eyes flew opened as he jerked against his bindings in an attempt to sit and look at whoever was walking in.

“Good afternoon Papyrus.” That was Gaster’s voice, meaning Papyrus’ punishment was about to begin. “I’m not surprised you acted up but I’m still disappointed.”

Papyrus strained against his bindings, _needing_ to watch Gaster as he approached – it was _always_ a good idea to watch the enemy especially when in a compromising position. But he couldn’t sit up enough to see him. And Gaster’s footsteps were silent, meaning when he finally placed himself in Papyrus’ line of sight it was a little surprising and more than a little disconcerting.

“But it’s no matter,” Gaster continued. “Punishments mean my pets get to have some fun, it keeps them calm. And the video often sells well.”

“ _Video_?” Papyrus growled, resisting the urge to struggle as he glared up at Gaster.

“Yes, all sexual encounters here are videotaped and sold online. We have our own sight, accessed only if one has the link of course, it’s quite popular.” So… people paid to watch other monsters being… _raped_. It was _entertaining_ to them, something to… masturbate to.

“How could you do _this_?”

“It’s not hard, the Queen ordered me to do whatever it took to grow our numbers and make an army. She approves of my methods too since she doesn’t have to pay for any of it. Anyway, **stay**.”

Magic shot through Papyrus’ collar and all the tension left his body. He was helpless to do anything as Gaster summoned a few hands, floating in the air above him. They floated down to undo his bindings – a relief at least – and then lifted him to undress him.

“Your body seems to have taken to the soulings well,” Gaster said as he patted his real hand over Papyrus’ middle once he was completely naked and lying on his back again. The table was even colder with no clothes on. “I think you’ll do well here once you get used to it.”

It would be _impossible_ to get used to this… right?

Gaster’s floating hands pulled Papyrus’ hand back above his head and bound them once more, not as tight as the Guard had though. They left his legs alone. Why? But the limpness of his body was suddenly gone; Gaster had freed him of the command. It wasn’t much of a relief though, he was still bound to the table through other means. He was tempted to struggle but it would do no good, even if he could escape his bindings Gaster could immobilize him with a single word again. He _really_ needed to find a way to get the damn collar off, that would be the key to getting out of this horrid place.

“ **Your soul**.”

Magic pulsed through Papyrus collar once more and his soul was forced out with a ping. He pulled back on it but it was too late, Gaster already had it in his cold, clammy, far too soft hand. It glowed bright burnt orange, betraying Papyrus’ fear.

Gaster pulled a needle out and jammed it into his soul. Warmth flooded it as he pressed down on the plunger. “Don’t worry this is mostly just magic so it’s safe for the offspring,” he said. As if Papyrus actually _cared_ about the soulings. “And your womb being made of ecto-flesh would protect them from most harmful things anyway, that’s why non-fleshy monsters such as yourself are so useful here. It’s a shame they’re rare.” That meant horrible things could be done to him without risk to the soulings.

Once the needle was empty Gaster let go of Papyrus’ soul, letting him tug it back into place inside his chest. An uncomfortably familiar warmth was already flooding though his bones, concentrating the most in his pelvis. It wouldn’t be long before it was forced manifest into a pussy, aching and ready for something to fuck him.

“You’re gonna pay for this one day,” Papyrus said through clenched teeth as he glared at Gaster with all the hate in his soul. Part of him wanted to beg and plead for mercy, he could _not_ go through this again. But he couldn’t let himself stoop that low either no matter how terrified he was. “You’ll wish you’d never been born.”

Gaster raised an ‘eyebrow’. “They all say that at first and they all end up begging for mercy after one or more of my pets has had their way with them. Speaking of which I’m going go pick which one gets to have fun with you first.”

“ _First_!?” Papyrus tugged instinctively at his bindings. His concentration broken, his magic snapped into place in his pelvis, forming a pussy.

“Yes, first,” Gaster said as he turned away. “Possibly the only one for today, depending on how things go. It could be the last one too but I doubt it, you don’t seem like the kind of type to give in after only one punishment.” He opened a hidden door in the wall and disappeared inside, leaving Papyrus alone again.

He whimpered, clenching his eyes shut and squeezing hands into fists. This couldn’t really be about to happen to him, hadn’t he already suffered more than enough?

Maybe something would happen elsewhere and Gaster would be called over to handle it. And maybe that something would distract Gaster long enough for the arousal drug to fade and when he returned he’d maybe deem that a good enough punishment. … It wasn’t going to happen though, was it?

Nope; it wasn’t even five full minutes before the hidden door opened back up and Gaster reentered the room. He pulled a wheeled cart with a sheet covering something large and square on top of it that… rocked as if something alive was trying to get out.

“What is it?” Papyrus blurted out before he could think to hide his fear – or try to. Whatever was about to rape him though couldn’t be a normal monster, it wouldn’t need to be caged up if it was– presumably the thing under the sheet was a cage.

“A pet of mine.” Gaster pulled the cart over to line up the end of the table Papyrus was strapped to with a small space between them. “It seems to have caught your scent.” The box was rocking harder as if whatever was inside was throwing itself forward, trying to get at Papyrus.

Gaster grabbed the sheet by one corner and yanked it off with a small flourish, revealing the cage underneath. The door was held shut by three sturdy looking padlocks. It was solid too, other than a few smalls holes for the creature to breathe, meaning Papyrus couldn’t see what was inside. Whatever it was though couldn’t be as scary as his imagination was telling him it would be. But it was going to rape him so it didn’t really matter whether or not it itself was scary. He just had to… get through this somehow and then it’d be over… until tomorrow. He wasn’t to beg for mercy though, not yet.

As if nothing was wrong here, Gaster strolled around to stand behind the cage. He pulled a key out of his ‘pocket’ and handed it to one of his floating hands. Which he then directed to move back over to the cage door. The thing inside stopped moving as soon the first lock came undone with click before falling to the floor with a loud rattle.

Papyrus cringed but didn’t let himself close his eyes as the next lock was undone too, its rattle as it hit the floor now the only sound in the room other than for his fearful – and aroused – panting. It seemed to take the hand whole minutes to insert the key into the final lock and turn it.

Before that lock even hit the floor, the door flung open with a bang and the thing inside burst out. Or more like _gushed_ out. Its body seemed to made of a thick viscous liquid and made an awful plop sound as it hit the floor.

It straightened to reveal that it was bipedal. Its head resembled the shape of a cat’s with the way its ears were shaped. It had no face though, just a large gaping hole where it should be.  It was tall too, at least as tall as he was, and had six arms like Muffet except _horrible_. Its tail looked out place on its body, it was too long and too thick.

It vaulted up onto the table and Papyrus cringed away from it with a whimper, pulling _hard_ against the bindings on his arms. There was a growth growing off about where its crotch was. Its dick? But it looked to be just as soft, gooey, and _wrong_ as the rest of its body.

Papyrus yelped in fear and disgust as its lower pair of arms grabbed his legs and forced them apart with far more strength than he would’ve thought possible. Its body didn’t just _look_ like a gooey mess it _was_ a gooey mess. Its hands seemed to melt around his legs, fitting around them perfectly with no seam where to separate its ‘fingers’ from the rest of the hand.

Its other pairs of hands gripped his ribcage, _oozing_ into the space between them. And then just when it didn’t seem things could get any worse it thrust into him. He screamed as its dick filled his sensitive dripping magic, its almost amorphous nature making it press into every inch of his pussy.

It moving inside him was the _worst_ thing he’d ever felt. It slid far too easily against the walls of his magic, not retaining anything that even resembled a solid shape. And the pace it set was brutal, as if its life depended on this.

“ _Get it off please_ ,” he screamed, his voice punctured by yelps as it rammed into him. “ _I’ll do anything. Please just get it off me, please just…_ ” He cut off with a strangled sob as _something_ emerged from the pulsating hole in its face. Something long and dripping with fluid. It snapped down into his mouth and he screamed around it as his throat and mouth magic was forced to form around it.

He gagged as it slid down his throat, it was like having tar being poured into his mouth, forcing him to swallow it. It coming back up with worse though, like he was _vomiting_ up tar. It gave him no reprieve before slamming back down, moving just as hard and as fast as its dick in his pussy. No amount of struggling or sobbing got him any closer to getting _it_ off him.

As his throat was forced to adjust to take its tentacle thing fucking his mouth his body reacted to its thrusting. Pressure built in his magic as orgasm grew closer despite how no part of this felt good. The idea of climaxing on its _foul_ cock was _revolting_ but no matter how hard he screamed, cried, and struggled it still came far too soon.

His body arched as intensely _awful_ waves of sensation that he wouldn’t ever in million years call pleasure washed through him, making him scream even louder around its tentacle as it rammed down his throat. His pussy fluttered and clamped down on its dick as it filled him, squeezing it. Coming down he could already feel another climax building, the drug doing its awful work.

The orgasm and continued raping of his mouth had loosened up his throat muscles, making the tentacle fucking it slightly less painful. It wasn’t enough to matter much though. And the growing agitation of the bruises in his pelvic inlet each time its dick filled him more than made up for it.

Its brutal pace had him climaxing again _far_ too soon. When he came down it was leaking inside him, as if leaving some of itself behind with each thrust. He sobbed as he swallowed the _stuff_ leaking from it tentacle lest it ooze down into his ribcage and far too close to his soul. There was _nothing_ he could do about the _stuff_ leaking into his pussy though.

The thing made a loud wet burble that vaguely resembled an underwater meow as it slammed into him. Its dick pulsated as it released inside him with a far too thick and heavy flow that seemed to cling to his inner walls before squirting out around its dick. He gagged and choked as the tentacle in his mouth did the same a second or two later. He instinctively swallowed despite how _disgusting_ it was, gagging even harder as he did so, just _barely_ stopping himself from vomiting.

Its flow of cum seemed to last for _ages_ before petering out and then stopping. It wasn’t done yet though, it _immediately_ started fucking him again, just as hard and as fast as before. The wet squelch its dick made each time it thrust into him was far too loud and horrible; it was gag worthy.

Papyrus would’ve done _anything_ to get out from underneath it, including beg Asgore to fuck and choke him half to death again… or choke him _to death_. He couldn’t beg though with his mouth getting raped too. Not that his pleas would’ve been heeded anyway.

By the time he climaxed for a third _awful_ time he was too tired to struggle anymore. All he could do was cry and lie there uselessly until it was done with him. Hopefully it would be over soon.

But it wasn’t. It soon came again, its cum _far_ too similar in texture to its body, making it hard to differentiate between it and its and cum inside him. As soon as it was done it was fucking again, not even slowing down a little. It wasn’t a normal monster, who knew how many times it would cum before it was spent, could be it could go forever. Getting fucked to death would be an _awful_ way to go but at least it’d then all be over.

After another climax was forced out of him. It blessedly followed by him passing out.

 

He jerked partially back awake as he climaxed again. It was climaxing too, the flow of its cum into his pussy and out around its dick now familiar. He instinctively swallowed all he could of the cum pouring down his throat, some still ended up in his ribcage though. He didn’t care about that as much as he should though.

He drifted off again soon after it resumed fucking him.

It happened a few more times. It seemed that the rest of his life would be spent drifting in and out of consciousness as a horrible goo abomination raped him. But after the umpteenth time he was awoken by a hand slapping his face.

He jerked panting, his face streaked with tears enough that he could feel it. His pussy was empty, or not empty, massive amounts of thick cum still oozed out of it pooling on the table beneath him, but the thing’s cock was gone. So was its tentacle in his mouth. It no long loomed over him, it was gone.

He titled his head to see the _thing_ was back in its cage, curled up sleeping. One of Gaster’s hands closed the door and started relocking it.

“Now are you going to be good?” Gaster was standing besides the table with his real hands behind his back. “Or am I gonna have to get another of my pets to in here?”

“No.” Papyrus’ voice was hoarse and speaking hurt. “No, no, please no.” _Everything_ hurt, especially his pelvis and throat.

“Then you’ll behave?”

“Yes, I’ll behave, I promise, I promise.” He’d rather die than go through _that_ ever again let alone right away. “I’ll be good, I promise.”

“Good.” Gaster nodded his approval, even smiling a little. “Then you may go back to **sleep**.”

Magic pulsed through Papyrus’ collar and the last thing he was aware of was his head thumping back down onto the table before blessed oblivion took him again.


	13. Check Up

A soft beeping greeted Papyrus as he drifted awake. He cracked open his eyes to see that he was in a small hospital room. A short cat monster stood by his bed, holding an ultrasound wand on his belly and looking at the image on the ultrasound machine’s screen. There wasn’t much to see, just the two soulings and whatever kind of information magic ultrasounds picked up about them in the bottom right part of the screen. Papyrus didn’t want to see it though and looked away.

“Good, you’re awake,” the doctor said. His voice was deeper than Papyrus had expected based of his small stature. “How do you feel?”

Papyrus grunted in response. He’d been cleaned up but he could still almost feel the _thing_ raping him and touching him all over. His pelvis ached from the abuse and he was still naked. There was no reason to care though, if things kept going the way they were lots of people would be seeing him naked.

“The soulings are doing well so far,” the doctor said as if that were good news when it was in truth the opposite. Papyrus wanted to miscarry. If he were unable to carry a pregnancy to term they’d have no use for him here and would either let him go or kill him, either way he wouldn’t suffer anymore. How likely was that to happen though?

“Are… are you forced to be here too?” he asked as the doctor removed the ultrasound wand. Maybe he could give Papyrus something that would make him miscarry.

“Nope, I’m getting paid to do this.” The doctor turned the machine off and wiped the ultrasound jelly off Papyrus’ middle. “Healers wouldn’t do their jobs as well if they being forced to.”

“So, you’re… _okay_ with what’s being done to us?”

“It needs to be done. Now…”

“No,” Papyrus interrupted with a growl. “It doesn’t need to be done.” He sat up to glare the cat doctor in the eyes. “It’s _wrong_.” How could any even half way decent person stand for this?

“Lie back down unless you want me to call Doctor Gaster in.”

Papyrus sunk back down, hating himself for doing so. But he’d been through _far_ more than enough suffering today already. “How can you be okay with this?” Weren’t healers generally good people? Yeah, it was a stereotype but it had to have come from somewhere.

“This project is going to save monsterkind and give us a _much_ better chance of defeating the humans once the Barrier breaks. I’ll _gladly_ take part in that. And as an added bonus the pay is good, far better than what I was getting before. Now I’m going to heal your pelvis with magic so just relax.”

Despite the warning Papyrus still flinched and had to hold back a whimper as the doctor slid his fingers into his pelvic inlet. It was fine though; his magic wasn’t even summoned so even if the doctor wanted to he couldn’t rape him again. Well actually he could if he wanted to, he could drug Papyrus again or force out his soul and rub arousal into it, and there would be nothing Papyrus could do to stop him. He wouldn’t though, right?

Warmth spread from the healer’s fingers, almost bringing tears to Papyrus’ eyes. It wasn’t the warmth of forced arousal though but tingly and pleasant – expect for _where_ it was – easing the pain of the bruises left by the abuse he’d suffered. The healer slowly ran his fingers over every bruise until they were all healed before finally pulling his hand away. If he noticed or cared Papyrus’ distress at being touched down there he didn’t show it.

“I’m done now. One of the kitchen girls will be by to bring you food soon. After you’re done take a nap, I’ll be by to check in on you again soon. Then you’ll be allowed to leave, for now stay here.” The doctor turned and left, not opening the door enough for Papyrus to see much of whatever was on the other side, probably just the rest of the clinic area.

Papyrus _could_ disobey and leave the room, assuming the door wasn’t locked anyway which it probably was. But that would be risking having Gaster called over to deal with him. So he remained in bed instead, wishing he’d never woken up.

How long would he be forced to stay here? His whole life? If so hopefully it wouldn’t be a long one. Being forced to endure pregnancy over and over again would be taxing on his body and magic, right? Enough to shorten his lifespan surely, hopefully by a lot.

Escape was still possible, right? … Yes, but unlikely. He’d try for it though. Pretend to be broken by that punishment and wait for an opportunity to escape no matter how long it took. He wasn’t going to let them beat him down for real, not completely anyway.

The door opened and a bunny – dressed exactly how Violet had been – carrying a covered plate of food walked in. Papyrus’ mouth watered at the sight of it. When was the last time he’d eaten? Breakfast, right? What time was it now?

He didn’t bother asking as the bunny gave it to him without a word before turning back for the door. He wasn’t in the mood to talk so he let her go and removed the cover as soon as the door shut behind her.

The food was nothing special. It tasted bland, it was clearly a healthy meal too, but there was enough of it to satisfy his gnawing hunger. Once finished he placed the empty tray and cover on the bedside table. He then grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed and pulled it up to his chin as he rolled onto his side. He’d sleep for as long as he was allowed and pray the melting abomination wouldn’t haunt his dreams.

 

“You’ve endured the punishment really well,” the doctor said after examining Papyrus again. “Not surprising, Doctor Gaster’s good at picking out the strong the ones for this role. He likes me to make sure anyway though, just in case.”

Papyrus was tempted to respond but what would he _say_? He _hadn’t_ endured punishment well at all, physically maybe but not mentally, which was far more important as far as he was concerned especially since it seemed his body no longer truly belonged to him anyway. He just shook his head instead. “Can I go now?”

“Yes, you may.”

Papyrus stood and got dressed – when he’d woken from his nap there’d been a folded uniform at the foot of the bed. He didn’t want to wear it, it’d be conforming to what they wanted him to do but going naked was _not_ an option when everyone could see that he was pregnant. Eventually they’d see it even when he wore clothing, how long would that take? He could ask the doctor but… did he _really_ want to know? Especially since after this pregnancy was over he’d be impregnated again shortly after, hopefully not by Asgore or the _thing_ , assuming the _thing_ was even capable of reproducing.

He left the room to see that he was in the clinic area Muffet had shown him during the tour that now seemed so long ago. It was easy to find his way out and back into the lounge room as a result. The clock in there told him that it was late afternoon, bedtime was unfortunately still a few hours away.

There weren’t many people around but the people who were there were all clearly at a late stage of pregnancy. Which included Muffet who sat in one of the lounge chairs napping – seeing her of all people napping would’ve been weird in different circumstances. As he walked over to her everyone he passed glanced at him with pity before looking away, did they know he’d been punished?

He moved carefully in hopes of not waking her but she stirred awake a he settled down anyway. “Sorry,” he whispered as he pulled his knees up to hug to his chest. Every instinct in his body was telling him that his pelvis should hurt despite the healing. It seemed wrong that it didn’t after what he’d gone through. Would his body eventually get used to that kind of treatment? … Probably.

“See why you don’t want to get punished now?” Despite her words Muffet’s tone was more sorrowful than angry or accusatory.

“Yeah.”

“It gets worse the more times you misbehave.”

“H- _how_?” There was no way it could get worse than that.

“He has multiple pets. And drugs that stop you from passing out.”

Papyrus shuddered, hugging his knees tighter to himself. Passing out during that was the only thing that had kept him sane. “I’ll behave.”

Muffet sighed and shook her head. “For now, we’ll… figure something out eventually.” How though? “Once you’re uh… towards the end of a pregnancy you get a break though.”

That was nice but still a ways away for Papyrus. And when it did happen he’d be big and round because of it, like she was now, and presumably he’d be forced to feel the soulings moving and kicking. “Um… how long after uh… birth do they… do _it_ again?” Hopefully she knew what he meant without him have to _say_ it.

“A week, two if it’s a difficult birth.”

Papyrus groaned, fighting back the need to tear up – now was _not_ the time to cry. “How uh… many have you… endured so far?” He shouldn’t ask but he was curious. Assuming when she’d disappeared from Snowdin was when she ended up here she’d been here for quite some time.

“This is my second. It’s a singleton this time thankfully so it’s not as bad as the first.” At least she wasn’t upset by his asking. “I don’t want to talk about it though.”

“That’s fine.” Papyrus didn’t either. “We can uh… talk ‘bout something else if ya like.” _Anything_ to keep his mind off of everything would be nice.

“Tell me what happened around Snowdin after I… left.”

That was a _much_ safer topic even if Papyrus would rather not think about Snowdin and the events that happened there that led to him ending up here. He’d avoid mentioning the latter then and just inform of her of the gossip that had gone around after she’d ‘left’ – the little he’d managed to pick up on anyway. Normally _she_ was the one who told him of the latest happenings, it was wrong to do it this way but there was no help for it. And it was better than sitting in silence, stewing in misery.


End file.
